Au coeur des ténèbres
by Anathil
Summary: Regulus Black, fils d'une grande famille de sang-pur, va faire son entrée à Poudlard. Alors qu'un sombre sorcier fait son apparition, il devra faire face à des moments difficiles. Entre haine, mépris, amour et fraternité, Regulus devra faire des choix.
1. Frères inséparables

**Chapitre1: Frère inséparable**

Eté 1962:

Sirius Black qui refusait d'attendre quatre heures et demie comme l'exigeait sa mère pour prendre son gouter se précipita dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd pendant que sa mère discutait dans la cuisine avec sa tante Druella.

-Atta Sirussss lui dit son jeune frère, Regulus en essayant de le suivre de son pas encore malhabile.

Regulus depuis qu'il savait marcher suivait son grand frère partout et ne supportait pas de rester loin de lui trop longtemps mais il avait encore du mal à marcher, il tombait encore souvent et avait du mal à le suivre.

Sirius du haut de ses deux ans essaya de se hisser sur une chaise plus haute que lui pour atteindre le bol de bonbon posait sur la table pendant que son frère arrivait à sa hauteur, tombait à quatre pattes.

Il essaya de se remettre debout à l'aide le la chaise sur laquelle était perché son frère en équilibre qui arriva enfin à attrapait le bol. Mais Regulus tomba en entrainant la chaise, son frère et tous les bonbons se déversèrent autour d'eux. Au même moment leur cousine Bellatrix entra accompagnée de sa petite sœur Andromeda. Bella se précipita dans la cuisine en hurlant:

-Tante Walburga, tante Walburga, Sirius il a encore fait une bêtise...

Pendant ce temps Andromeda se précipita vers les petits, les aida à se relever et consola Regulus qui pleurait et avait une énorme bosse sur le front causée par son frère qui profita de ce moment d'inattention pour glisser des bonbons dans ses poches. La mère des garçons entra en trombe dans le salon et gronda une fois de plus son fils aîné pendant que Regulus, effrayait par les cris, pleurait encore plus. Walburga priva son fils de gouter, celui ci pour une fois ne broncha pas et une fois qu'elle fut dans la cuisine il alla se cacher dans un coin sombre du salon à l'abri des regards pour manger ses bonbons. Regulus rejoignit son frère à quatre pattes, se laissa tomber sur les fesses et fixa Sirius:

-T'en veux? Lui demanda Sirius en lui tendant un bonbon.

-'ui lui répondit Regulus en agitant joyeusement la tête ayant complètement oublier sa bosse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mai 1966:

-J'en veux plus, se plaignit Sirius en faisant la moue devant son assiette de haricot vert.

-Finit ton assiette ou tu ne sortiras pas de table, lui dit sa mère en le regardant sévèrement.

Le repas était presque terminé, Kreattur l'elfe de maison de la famille commençait à débarrasser la table, Sirius se forçait à finir son assiette sous l'œil attentif de sa mère, Orion, ne participant jamais au conflit de son fils et de sa femme qui était de plus en plus fréquent, était plongé dans un tas de parchemins posé devant lui pendant que Regulus attendait patiemment qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de sortir de table.

-Mais j'aime pas ça, c'est pas bon, fit Sirius en regardant d'un œil mauvais les haricots sur sa fourchette comme si il l'avait gravement offensé.

-Tais toi et dépêche toi de faire ce que je te dis, ton frère attend pour sortir de table et Kreattur pour la débarrasser, lui répondit sa mère en se levant pour faire du café.

Une fois que sa mère lui eut tourné le dos, Sirius recracha dans sa serviette ce qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Regulus décida de venir au secours de son frère, vérifia que son père ne s'intéressait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura:

-Elle te regarde pas et père non plus, vide la dans le plat.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, lui souris et vida aussi vite qu'il le put son assiette dans le plat de haricot. Regulus fier que son idée ait plu à son frère lui lança son plus beau sourire. Orion qui avait vu le geste de Sirius lui jeta un regard soupçonneux pendant que celui ci lui fit un sourire innocent et Orion replongea dans ses papiers sans faire de remarques peu désireux de provoquer une dispute à cet heure là.

-J'ai fini lança Sirius à sa mère fier de lui.

Walburga se tourna vers son fils vérifia que le contenu de son assiette était effectivement vide et eut un sourire satisfait avant de retourner à son café.

-Vous pouvez sortir de table et allez dans vos chambres et surtout ne faites pas de bruit.

Les garçons se levèrent et Sirius qui se leva le plus vite possible pour quitter la cuisine renversa son verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Walburga se retourna vers son fils et ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus quand celui ci la coupa:

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? C'est pas moi c'est Kreattur.

L'elfe, qui était juste à côté pour ranger la bouteille d'eau au moment ou le verre s'était fracassé au sol, lança un regard outré à son jeune maître qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à démentir sa version des faits, Kreattur se tourna vers sa maîtresse avec un regard coupable.

-Kreattur est désolé maîtresse, Kreattur a fait tombé le verre. Ne grondez pas le jeune maître. Kreattur va ramasser.

-C'est bon je te crois nettoie moi tout ça et la prochaine fois fait attention. Toi monte dans ta chambre, ajouta t-elle à l'intention de Sirius qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, fila dans les escaliers où il put encore distinguer les excuses de Kreattur et rejoignit son frère qui s'était éclipsé et l'attendait assis dans les escaliers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Décembre 1968:

Walburga et Orion Black s'était absenté pour quelques heures et avait confié leurs deux fils à leur nièce Bellatrix ce qui arrivait très rarement. Walburga détestait partir et laisser ses fils sous la surveillance d'une jeune fille de 17 ans non pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour eux ou qu'elle trouve agréable leur compagnie, au contraire elle aimait s'isoler et se retrouver au calme loin d'eux, mais plus Sirius grandissait plus il devenait turbulent et faisait des bêtises entrainant souvent son cadet avec lui et Walburga ne supportait pas de le savoir seul à la maison mais ils devaient tous les deux s'absentaient et elle avait finalement dû les confier à Bellatrix.

Bellatrix qui n'avait accepté que par ce qu'elle pouvait se faire un peu d'argent en retour avait invité son petit ami à la rejoindre dix minutes après que Walburga et Orion soit parti. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon en train de s'embrasser à moitié allonger dans le canapé quand Bellatrix entendit un bruit venant du hall

-Qu'est ce que c'était? Demanda t-elle en se redressant.

-Quoi?

Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendis plus rien.

-Non rien, lui répondit t-elle.

Elle attrapa sa baguette posé sur la table basse, la dirigea vers la porte et d'un mouvement la ferma et la verrouilla.

-Voila, on sera tranquille.

Regulus descendait les marches menant au rez de chaussée une à une sur les fesses en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible derrière son frère.

-Alors? Ils sont partis? Elle est là? Demanda t-il à son ainé en descendant une marche de plus qui grinça sous son poids.

-Chut fais moins de bruit elle va nous repérer!

-Pardon. Alors tu vois quelque chose? Lui chuchota t-il pendant que Sirius regardait ce qui se passait en bas à travers deux barreaux de la rampe d'escaliers.

-Je crois que la voie est libre. Je vois personne. On descend, fais attention aux marches qui grincent.

Ils descendirent le plus silencieusement possible et arrivèrent près de la porte entrouverte du salon.

Sirius passa sa tête et regarda discrètement. Regulus qui attendait derrière s'impatienta.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle fait? On peut y aller?

-Elle est avec un garçon et ils font de drôles de truc lui répondit Sirius. Mais on peut y aller je crois pas qu'elle s'occupe de nous.

A peine Sirius avait t-il sorti sa tête du salon que la porte de celui-ci lui claquait à la figure.

-Aiieee.., gémit-il en se frottant le nez.

-Ça va? T'as mal? S'inquiéta son frère.

-Ça va... le rassura t-il en voyant la mine inquiète de son frère, bien qu'il est tout de même un peu mal, tandis qu'un gémissement de Bella vint de derrière la porte.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Tu crois que c'est le garçon qui lui a fait mal?

-Pfff... On s'en fiche de toute façon et puis ce serait bien fait pour elle. Viens, lui répondit-il en l'entrainant par la manche.

Regulus regarda une dernière fois la porte et suivit son frère tout de même inquiet pour sa cousine bien qu'il na l'ait jamais vraiment aimée. Après tout elle ne les aimait pas et les dénonçait aux adultes dès qu'elle les surprenait à faire des bêtises et s'en prenait toujours à Sirius alors pourquoi s'inquièterait-il pour elle?

Sirius attrapa blousons, écharpes et gants, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa son frère passer. Regulus descendit les marches du perron en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou et oublia bien vite Bellatrix devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. La rue était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige et de gros flocons continuait à tomber. La rue Square Grimmaurd que Regulus avait toujours trouvé angoissante et digne d'un film d'horreur n'avait jamais était aussi magnifique qu'à cet instant. Il se tourna vers son frère qui lui sourit et le lui rendit. Les deux frères n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion de sortir, chaque fois que leur parents étaient invité quelque part ou souhaitait sortir ils refusaient de les emmener les jugeant trop turbulent. Les garçons ne sortaient qu'occasionnellement pour des rendez-vous en famille ou dans leur jardin. Ils étaient donc toujours émerveillé devant la neige.

-On y va, il faut êtr... commença Sirius avant de glisser sur une plaque de verglas et de dégringoler les marches du perron sur les fesses.

Regulus le rejoignit et s'accroupit près de lui en l'aidant à se rasseoir:

-Ça va?

-Je crois mais j'ai mal aux fesses, lui répondit Sirius en grimaçant.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis Sirius vit son frère esquisser un sourire.

-C'est pas drôle rigole pas.

-Je rigole pas, lui répondit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

-Arrête.

-Je...suis dé...désolé...j'y arrive...pas, articula t-il en continuant à s'esclaffer.

Sirius le regarda un moment avant de rire lui aussi. Une fois leur fou rire passer Regulus aida son ainé à se redresser.

-Je suis désolé Sirius mais quand quelqu'un tombe je peux pas m'en empêcher surtout quand c'est toi.

-Comment ça surtout quand c'est moi? Fit Sirius outré.

-Rien c' est juste que t'as une façon bien à toi de te casser la figure. T'agites les bras dans tous les sens et tu tombes sans faire un bruit enfin sans crier du moins parce que quand c'était dans les esca...

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, je suis ridicule quand je tombe.

-Y a pas que toi tu t'rapelle Andro, fit Regulus avant de rigoler suivit de Sirius à ce souvenir.

Ils allèrent tous les deux jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait qu'à quelques rues. En chemin ils rencontrèrent plusieurs enfants qui s'amusaient dans la neige. Ils finirent par arrivaient au parc non sans s'être lancé des boules de neige au passage. Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer et firent un bonhomme de neige dont la tête était légèrement bancale et disproportionné par rapport au reste du corps et une bataille de neige où ils furent rejoint par d'autres enfants qui jouèrent avec eux. C'est finalement quand le ciel s'assombrit que Regulus proposa de rentrer. Ils avaient passer un merveilleux après-midi et ni le froid qui leur gelait les doigts à travers leurs gants trempés, ni leurs vêtements mouillés, ni leur mère qui hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé de toute sa vie et qui leur mit une belle correction, ne leur firent regretté leurs escapades. D'après ce que Regulus avait compris Bellatrix ne s'était rendue compte de leur absence que quand Mr et Mme Black était rentré et s'était fait sévèrement punie. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, réunie dans la chambre de Sirius celui-ci en avait rigolé et avait dit que c'était bien fait pour elle puis ils avaient bavardé et joué un peu avant que Regulus ne rejoigne discrètement sa chambre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fevrier 1970:

-J'ai encore gagné, se réjouit Sirius.

-C'est pas juste. Comment tu fais? Lui demanda Regulus.

-Je sais pas, je suis doué c'est tout.

-Gros prétentieux.

-Non réaliste, fit Sirius en lui tirant la langue.

Les deux frères étaient assis par terre dans la chambre de Regulus et étaient en train de jouer aux dames depuis deux heures et Sirius ne cessait de gagner toutes les parties.

-On en refait une? Lui demanda Sirius en disposant les pions.

-Pas envie...j'en ai marre...

-Allez, je te laisse prendre ta revanche, insista Sirius.

-Non tu vas encore me ba...

Toc, toc, toc. Regulus s'interrompit quand il entendit frapper à sa porte et se tourna vers celle-ci.

-Oui? Qui c'est?

-Andromeda, je peux entrer?

-Oui bien sur entre, répondit Sirius content de voir sa cousine.

Andromeda qui ressemblait de plus en plus à sa grande sœur Bellatrix entra suivit se sa jeune sœur, Narcissa âgé de 15 ans qui était aussi blonde que ses sœurs étaient brune. Elles s'approchèrent de leurs cousins et Andromeda les enlaça tandis que Narcissa se contenta de leur faire la bise.

-Elle est pas là l'autre? Demanda Sirius.

-Non elle a pas voulu venir, elle préfère être avec Rodolphus. Ils passent leur temps ensemble depuis qu'ils sont fiancées, répondit l'aîné des sœurs.

-Tant mieux, je voulais pas la voir.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Regulus regarda les pions s'agitaient avant qu'Andromeda ne leur demande:

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites les terreurs?

-Je me fais laminer, se plaignit Regulus.

-Oh je vois..., fit-elle en s'asseyant près d'eux.

-Je lui ai proposer de prendre sa revanche mais il veut pas...ajouta Sirius.

-Parce que je vais encore perdre, ça sert à rien.

-Mais non pas avec mon aide.

-Hey, c'est de la triche moi j'ai pas d'aide, s'insurgea Sirius.

-Hé hé hé... le grand Sirius Black est pas assez fort pour nous battre, le nargua Regulus.

-Bon d'accord, vous allez voir. Préparez vos mouchoirs, fit Sirius en rajoutant un rire sadique en souriant.

Andromeda se tourna vers sa sœur qui était resté debout derrière Sirius et n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

-Tu joues Cissy? Lui demanda t-elle. Tu peux te mettre avec Sirius.

-Non ça va je préfère vous regardez, répondit Narcissa en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le bord du lit.

-T'es sur? Tu peux jouer avec moi, tu sais, lui dit Sirius.

-Oui, oui ça va.

La partie commença et aidé d'Andromeda, Regulus réussit à gagner la partie, heureux il enlaça sa cousine et sautilla partout dans la chambre sous les rires de son frère et de ses cousines avant de se

rasseoir. Quand il se fut calmé, Andromeda leur demanda:

-Vous voulez jouer à autre chose?

-Oui, répondirent ses cousins en chœur.

-Les échecs, ça vous dit?

-Euh... je sais pas y jouer, lui avoua Regulus.

Andromeda se tourna vers Sirius , le regards interrogateur.

-Moi non plus, fit-il.

-C'est pas grave je vais vous apprendre. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur. Cissy?

Narcissa ne sembla pas avoir entendu, elle était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide.

-Cissy? Insista Andromeda. Tu m'écoutes?

-Hein? Fit celle-ci, revenant sur terre.

-Tu m'aides à apprendre aux garçons à jouer aux échecs? Elle a toujours été très douée à ce jeu, elle nous bat toujours Bella et moi, ajouta t-elle à l'intention des garçons.

-Euh... non... je crois que je vais descendre plutôt, répondit-elle en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Ça va Cissy? T'as pas l'air bien.

-Oui ça va j'ai pas très envie de jouer c'est tout, la rassura Narcissa en sortant de la chambre.

Andromeda voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Narcissa était déjà sortie.

-Pourquoi elle est partie? On pue? Elle pouvait rester. Fit Regulus.

-Elle est bizarre, dit Sirius en se détournant de la porte.

-Bon on y joue à ces échecs?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Juillet 1971:

Il était 8 heures du matin, Orion venait de partir au travail et Walburga finissait sa tasse de café quand ses deux fils entrèrent dans la cuisine encore en pyjama et les cheveux dans tous les sens ce qui l'exaspéra au plus au point, elle n'aimait pas autant de négligence même le matin au petit-déjeuner.

Les garçons s'assirent à table et kreattur déposa un bol de chocolat chaud et des toasts devant eux. Tout le monde mangea en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou pénétra dans la cuisine. Sirius avait l'habitude de voir des hiboux entrait dans la cuisine mais en général ceux-ci se dirigeait vers sa mère ou son père mais pas devant lui, il fut donc surpris de voir celui ci se poser devant lui en manquant de renverser son bol et lui tendre la patte. Surpris, il se tourna vers sa mère et la regarda, celle ci n'eut pas l'air surprise du tout et eut un sourire satisfait.

-Vas-y ouvre là, lui dit-elle.

Sirius détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau, la déplia et la lut:

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers._

_Cher Mr Black,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Sirius fut surpris et heureux de recevoir sa lettre, bien sûr il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à aller à Poudlard mais n'avait pas encore réalisé que ce serait aussi tôt. Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait envie de sauter de joie dans toute la cuisine mais sa mère n'apprécierait surement pas une tel manifestation de joie sous son toit alors il se contenta d'afficher un sourire parfaitement idiot sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda Regulus en regardant son frère.

-Ton frère vient d'être admis à Poudlard, répondit sa mère à sa place avec un sourire de fierté pour la première fois destiné à son fils aîné.

-Oh, déjà... fit Regulus pas très enthousiasmé à voir son frère aller à Poudlard.

-Oui. Y'a la liste des fournitures aussi, dit Sirius en y jetant un coup d'œil, je vais enfin avoir une baguette. On ira quand au chemin de traverse mère?

-On verra dans la semaine, on a encore le temps la rentrée n'est qu'en septembre, lui répondit-elle après avoir lu la lettre, je vais envoyer la réponse en attendant allez tous les deux vous laver et vous habiller.

Sirius s'empara de sa lettre et suivit son frère en haut en sautillant de joie. Son seul sujet de conversation dans la journée fut Poudlard, il était tellement heureux qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son frère boudait et grimaçait dès qu'on évoquait Poudlard.

Le soir venu Sirius descendit à la cuisine dès qu'il entendit son père rentrait du travail suivit de son frère qui trainait des pieds. Il arriva dans la cuisine essoufflé. Kreattur était encore en train de préparer à manger pendant que Walburga mettait la table à coup de baguette magique. Elle se tourna vers ses fils, surprise de les voir arriver si tôt dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Je ne vous ai pas encore appelé.

Sirius s'assit et tendit sa lettre à son père en souriant et en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Orion y jeta un coup d'œil et se tourna vers lui.

-Ah oui. Poudlard. Je me doutai que tu ne tarderait pas à la recevoir, fit-il en souriant.

-J'espère que tu feras honneur à ta famille et que tu iras à Serpentard, ajouta Walburga.

-Pourquoi? C'est pas bien les autres maisons? Demanda Sirius.

-Parce que toute notre famille a toujours été à Serpentard et que je ne veux pas que tu nous déshonneur. Les autres maisons ne sont pas dignes des Black. Serdaigle pourrait au minimum passer bien que ce soit pour les intellos mais Poufsouffle est pour les cancres et les abrutis je ne veux pas t'y voir et Gryffondors sont pour les traître à leur sang et c'est la pire maison ou tu pourrais aller. Tu m'as bien compris?

Sirius n'avait pas cesser de grimaçait tout au long de son discours mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

-Pardon? Lui demanda sa mère en lui lançant un regard qui montrer qu'elle n'accepterait aucune contradiction.

-Oui mère, répondit Sirius en baissant les yeux vers la table.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Serpentard mais ne dit rien à sa mère ayant trop peur qu'elle lui interdise d'aller à Poudlard. Le dîner commença et se passa dans le calme, Orion et Walburga parlait de Poudlard et vanter les mérites de Serpentard convaincu que leur fils ne pourrait aller ailleurs, Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête quand sa mère lui parlait et Regulus lui ne dit pas un mot de tout le repas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius, bien qu'un peu inquiet à l'idée d'aller à Serpentard, retrouva vite sa bonne humeur et harcela sans cesse ses parents pour aller au chemin de traverse acheter ses affaires. Sa mère décida finalement d'y aller la première semaine d'aout et Sirius attendit cette date avec impatience. Regulus lui se montrait de plus en plus morose, Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui mais chaque fois qu'il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas Regulus lui répondait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire mais Sirius voyait bien que quelque chose le tourmentait et ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être. Il était peiné de voir que son frère ne voulait pas se confier à lui, d'habitude Regulus lui disait toujours tout et Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire. Il décida de laisser faire et d'attendre qu'il se confie à lui de lui même.

Il était minuit et tout le monde dormait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, enfin presque, un jeune garçon se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans réussir à s'endormir. Il se mit sur le dos puis se remit sur le ventre avant de s'asseoir. Regulus se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte et colla son oreille dessus. Tout était silencieux dans la maison. Ses parents devaient dormir. Il entrouvrit la porte et sortit silencieusement dans le couloir. Il entra dans la chambre de son frère et s'approcha de son lit.

-Sirius?... Tu dors?

Il le secoua par l'épaule jusqu'à ce que le garçon remue et pousse un grognement.

-Tu dors?

-Mmmmm...plus maintenant, marmonna Sirius.

Regulus s'assit sur le lit et regarda son frère.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Non t'es pas désolé, tu l'as fait exprès, grogna Sirius.

Regulus lui lança un sourire d'excuse et Sirius fronça les sourcils mais Regulus ne s'en soucia pas, son frère était toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il se réveillait. Il attendit quelques instants que Sirius émerge et s'assied dans son lit et lui demanda:

-Tu me montres les étoiles.

-Pffff... faut sortir fait froid.

Son frère lui lança un regard suppliant qui fit sourire Sirius.

-Tu triches...

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais que je peux rien te refuser quand tu fais ça.

-C'est pour ça que je le fais idiot, rigola Regulus.

-Allez on y va, fit Sirius en se levant et en enfilant une veste par dessus son haut de pyjama.

Ils descendirent tous les deux sans faire de bruit et sortirent dans le jardin par la petite porte au fond du hall. Les garçons allèrent s'étendre sur des chaises longues qui trainaient au milieu des herbes hautes et discutèrent un moment en regardant le ciel.

-T'es ou toi? Demanda Regulus à un moment.

-A côté de toi crétin, pouffa Sirius.

-Non mais dans le ciel, l'étoile...

-Ah c'est celle la là-bas, dit Sirius en lui montrant du doigt.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Regulus osa lui posait la question qui le rongeait.

-Tu vas vraiment t'en aller?

Sirius se tourna vers lui étonné puis se redressa.

-Pour aller à Poudlard? Oui...Mais je vais revenir, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant la mine de son frère. C'est pour ça que t'étais bizarre en ce moment.

-Veux pas que tu t'en ailles, fit Regulus en s'asseyant à son tour et en fixant ses mains.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu vas me manquer...

-Mais je reviendrai, t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais je vais m'ennuyer moi tout seul et...je vais me retrouver tout seul avec eux...puis...

-Puis?

-Puis tu vas te faire des amis et m'oublier.

-N'importe quoi, je peux pas t'oublier t'es mon frère idiot. Puis je reviendrai pendant les vacances de noël et tu viendras l'année prochaine.

-Promis?

-Promis.

Sirius se leva et enlaça son frère.

-J'ai froid on rentre, lui demanda Regulus.

-Je suis content que tu le propose.

Ils remontèrent et discutèrent encore longtemps dans la chambre de Regulus avant que Sirius ne rejoigne la sienne.


	2. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Salut tout le monde! Bon voilà je vous poste le deuxième chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre2: Sur le Chemin de Traverse**

On entra dans le Chaudron Baveur et se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse. J'aimais bien y aller même si notre mère ne nous avez que rarement donné l'occasion de nous y rendre mais aujourd'hui cette "visite" ne m'enchantait guère. La rue était pleine de monde, des adultes et enfants qui devaient aller à Poudlard se bousculaient presque en essayant d'atteindre une boutique. On dirait que tout le monde avait décidé d'aller faire leurs courses pour la rentrée le même jour pourtant il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée, je pensais que tout le monde s'y serait pris en avance. Sirius marchait légèrement devant nous pendant que moi je trainais les pieds derrière ma mère qui rouspétait contre les gens qui faisaient leur course au dernier moment et je me retins de lui faire remarquer que c'était exactement ce que l'on était en train de faire. On arriva finalement près de Gringotts et notre mère se tourna vers nous.

-Attendez moi ici, nous dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

Sirius hocha la tête et s'assit sur une des marches qui menait à la banque pendant que mère disparaissait à l'intérieur. Je m'assit finalement près de mon frère qui me sourit.

-J'y serai bien entré moi, j'ai jamais vu l'intérieur, dis je en fixant la porte.

-C'est qu'une banque. Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire? Me répondit Sirius en se levant et en faisant les cent pas devant moi, décidément il ne peut pas tenir en place dix minutes.

Je me contentai d'hocher les épaules. Le soleil tapait fort, je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre et je mourrai de chaud assis sur ses marches où il n'y avait aucun coin d'ombre. Et Sirius qui continuait de tourner en rond me donnait le tournis et poussait toutes les trente secondes des soupirs à fendre l'âme pour montrer son impatience.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Se plaignit-il pour la cinquième fois.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre car notre mère sortit à ce moment de la banque, de toute façon je crois qu'il attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

-On peut y aller nous dit-elle en nous entrainant vers une boutique où l'enseigne indiquait "Madame Guipure, prête-à-porter pour mages et sorciers". On va commencer par ton uniforme.

On entra dans la boutique et une petite sorcière souriante habillée en mauve se précipita vers nous.

-C'est pour Poudlard, mes petits? J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut. Venez par là, s'exclama t-elle en nous attrapant chacun par un bras.

-Euh...non...moi j'y vais...

-Non il n'y en a qu'un qui y vas, m'interrompis ma mère.

Madame Guipure me lâcha alors le bras et emmena Sirius vers le fond du magasin où elle l'installa sur un des tabourets à côté d'un autre garçon brun à lunettes.

-Installe toi là et ne bouges pas, me dit ma mère en me désignant une chaise dans un coin. Et ne fais pas cette tête, souris un peu, tu me fais honte.

Quoi?! Je lui fais honte merci sympa. Un peu vexée par les paroles de ma mère je m'installai finalement sur cette foutue chaise pendant qu'elle rejoignait Sirius et la vendeuse.

-Euh maman je peux me débrouillai tout seul tu sais, entendis-je baragouinait Sirius tout gêné.

Et moi j'eus un sourire, bien fait pour lui il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi heureux de partir dans cette école pourrie. Je sais je suis méchant mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais c'est vrai que mère exagérait, il était grand il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour choisir son uniforme. Et après elle dit que c'est nous qui lui foutons la honte.

Mais je n'entendis pas sa réponse qui devait être tout à fait aimable comme à son habitude car le son de la clochette au-dessus de la porte indiqua de nouveaux client. Je vis une grande femme rousse entrait dans le magasin suivit de sa fille. La mère avait l'air un peu intimidé et regardait partout autour d'elle, sûrement une moldue. Sa fille devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Sirius, elle était aussi rousse que sa mère et elle avait de grands yeux verts brillants elle était tout simplement très belle. Je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de la regarder et croisai son regard quand elle tourna la tête vers moi. Elle me sourit et me lança un vague "Salut" pendant qu'une autre vendeuse s'occupait de sa mère.

-'lut, lui répondis-je en avalant la moitié du mot, génial elle doit me prendre pour un fou.

-Euh...tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi, me demanda t-elle.

J'hochai la tête négativement.

-Oh...tu accompagne quelqu'un alors?

Autre hochement de tête affirmative celui-là. Mais parle idiot, arrête d'hocher la tête. Pourquoi tu répond pas avec des mots tu savais très bien le faire avant.

Je reportai mon attention sur la fille qui me regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Euh oui j'ai manqué un épisode elle m'a posé une question pendant que je me faisais mon petit speech tout seul? C'est la que je compris qu'elle devait sûrement attendre que je lui dise qui j'attends.

-Tu t'appelles comment? Me demanda t-elle avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Mais au même moment ma mère arriva vers nous m'attrapa par le bras et me releva.

-Allez on y va, me dit-elle en m'entrainant vers le comptoir.

-A plus tard James, lança Sirius à l'autre garçon en revenant vers nous.

Il croise la fille au passage qui lui dit un vague "bonjour" auquel il ne répond pas et passe devant elle comme si elle avait été un misérable portemanteau puis nous rejoint. Ma mère qui vient de finir de payer nous fait signe de sortir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la fille avant de sortir. On alla ensuite à Fleury et Bott, une librairie, pour acheter les manuels scolaires de Sirius. Je flânai dans les rayons pendant que mon frère acheter ses livres, il me rejoignit ensuite pendant que mère payait et discutait avec le vendeur.

-Ça te plait? C'est génialissime hein? Me demanda Sirius qui savait que j'adorai lire et que tout ces bouquins était pour moi le paradis.

-Génialissime? Fis-je. T'es sur qu'il existe ce mot?

-Euh, répondit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir, je crois pas mais maintenant oui parce que le grand Sirius Black l'a décidé ainsi.

J'explosai de rire pendant que Sirius prit une moue faussement vexé.

-C'est pas drôle, j'étais sérieux.

-Ah autant pour moi, répondis-je en me tournant à nouveau vers l'étagère.

-Oh rigole Regy-chou je plaisantai, me dit Sirius en m'enfonçant ses deux index dans les côtes ce qui eut pour effet de me faire faire un bond et poussai un hurlement de surprise.

Certaine personne se tournèrent vers nous et je m'éloignai de quelques pas de l'endroit où avait été commis le meurtre euh non pardon hurlement.

-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraitre je me doutai que tu rigolai, fis-je à Sirius une fois que les autres clients m'eurent oublié.

-T'en veux un? Me demanda Sirius pendant que je feuilletai un livre.

-Euh je crois pas que mère voudra.

-Moi je peux te le prendre.

-Ah bon? Elle t'a donné des sous? lui demandai-je étonné.

-Non mais qui te dit que j'en ai besoin? Tu le veux alors?

-Ben...euh...c'est que

-T'inquiète, me répondit mon frère en me prenant le livre des mains. Il regarda autour de lui et le glissa dans son dos sous son t-shirt, heureusement qu'il n'était pas trop épais. Allez on y go.

On rejoignit notre mère et sortit du magasin. Une fois dehors je vis Sirius glisser le bouquin dans un des sacs que portait ma mère qui ne remarqua rien. On alla ensuite chez l'apothicaire et d'autres boutiques le long de la rue. Puis on finit par Ollivander pour la baguette magique. Au dessus de la porte était indiqué "Ollivander-Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C". On entra dans la boutique qui était minuscule. Ma mère me fit signe de m'asseoir sur une chaise en bois et se dirigea vers le comptoir avec Sirius. J'observai les milliers de boîtes qui s'entassaient alors qu'un vieil homme sortait de derrière une grande rangée de boîte.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour monsieur Ollivander, lui répondit ma mère en poussant mon frère vers lui qui balbutia un vague "Bonjour", nous voulons une baguette pour mon fils.

-Bien sûr. Vous allez faire votre première année à Poudlard c'est ça? De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette? Ajouta t-il sans avoir attendu la réponse.

-Euh... droite je crois, je suis droitier, répondit Sirius mal à l'aise.

-Tendez le bras, demanda l'homme en sortant de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

Il prit la mesure du bras de Sirius, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, du genou à l'aisselle, son tour de tête puis le mètre prit les dernières mesures tout seul tandis que son propriétaire alla chercher des boîtes.

-Ça ira, dit l'homme en revenant alors que le mètre ruban retombait au sol aux pieds de Sirius. Essayez donc celle là Mr Black.

Ollivander lui mit une baguette dans les mains.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez agitez-la un peu.

-Ah... , fit Sirius en levant la baguette que Ollivander lui arracha aussitôt des mains avant de lui en tendre une autre en décrivant ses caractéristiques.

Ollivander lui fit en essayer plein d'autres tandis qu'une montagne de baguettes s'amoncelait sur le comptoir et j'espérai que Sirius ne devrait essayer toutes celles de la boutique.

-Bois d'ébène et plume de phénix, 22,5 cm, très flexible. Tenez essayez-la...

Sirius prit la baguette et la leva au-dessus de sa tête puis l'abaissa. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or en sortit projetant sur les murs des lueurs étranges alors que ma mère regardait mon frère avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

-Bravo Mr Black! S'écria Mr Ollivander.

Ma mère paya les sept gallions que coûtait la baguette et nous entraina vers la sortie.

-Bon on n'a plus qu'a aller au Royaume du Hibou t'acheter une chouette, dit ma mère en se dirigeant vers le magasin en question.

-Pour moi? C'est vrai je vais pouvoir en avoir une? S'écria Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Oui ça t'évitera d'avoir à utiliser celles de l'école qui doivent être infesté de microbes et utilisé par des sang-de-bourbe, lui répondit ma mère tandis que Sirius grimaçait au mot "sang-de-bourbe" mais ne fit aucune remarque bien trop heureux d'avoir son propre hiboux.

On arriva enfin au Royaume du Hibou et là ce fut une vrai bagarre entre ma mère et mon frère pour le choix de la chouette. Sirius craquait pour un petit hibou qui était certainement encore tout jeune et volait dans sa cage comme un fou en poussant des ululements strident, il était tout petit, noir et avait de grands yeux verts, quant à ma mère elle voulait un grands ducs qui semblait plus sage. Moi je préférai aussi le petit hiboux mais je ne voulais pas intervenir et m'éloignai d'eux pour regardait les autres chouettes. Finalement ce fut ma mère qui gagna et on sortit du magasin, Sirius en boudant.

-Faudra que tu lui trouves un nom, dit ma mère en direction de Sirius.

-Pfffff..., fut la seul réponse qu'elle eut.

-Je lui en trouverai un dans ce cas.

-Appelle-le comme tu veux, toute façon j'm'en fiche de cet oiseau j'ai même pas pu le choisir, lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en tournant la tête à ma mère.

Je sursautai quand ma mère s'arrêta et attrapa brutalement Sirius par le col. Je l'entendis gémir de douleur quand elle le souleva à moitié du sol, il agrippa ses poignets en gémissant tandis qu'elle se penchait vers son oreille. Je vis les passants se retournait vers nous et nous regardait curieusement, j'étais affreusement gênée et ne savait plus ou me mettre. Ma mère murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas à l'oreille de Sirius et le reposa au sol. Les passants retournèrent à leur achats après que ma mère leur ai envoyé un regard noir alors que Sirius reprenait son souffle. Ma mère se tourna vers lui, remit en place ses vêtements qu'elle avait froissé et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur. Pendant tout le trajet Sirius lança des regards noirs à mère mais n'osa plus rien dire. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les cheminées qu'il fit:

-On a oublié quelque chose, dit-il à mère sans toute fois la regarder.

-Quoi? S'exclama t-elle.

-De la nourriture pour hiboux.

-Il y en a encore un peu à la maison, ça ira, lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers la cheminée.

-Non, j'ai regardé ce matin y'en avait plus et celui là en a peut être besoin de spécifique, fit Sirius.

Ma mère le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et je me demandai si mon frère n'était pas devenu sado maso et s'était lancé comme défi de faire enrager le plus possible notre mère. En tout cas il était en bonne voie pour se prendre une bonne gifle devant tout les clients du Chaudron Baveur.

-Je peux y aller pendant que tu te repose mère et comme ça tu n'auras pas à y retourner demain, fit Sirius en lui lançant un grand sourire que je connaissait bien et qui signifiait généralement qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Je crus que ma mère allait se mettre en colère et s'apercevoir que son sourire sonnait faux mais à ma grande surprise elle se calma et lui donna quelques gallions.

-Je suis contente de voir que tu a enfin décidé de te comporter normalement et de te montrer plus sympathique. Vas-y mais surtout ne traîne pas.

J'ouvris la bouche pour demander à l'accompagner mais Sirius ayant surement peur qu'elle change d'avis était déjà partie en courant. On s'assit donc à une table, le serveur vint nous proposer de boire quelque chose mais ma mère refusa sans même me demander mon avis.

-Walburga! Cria quelqu'un et je vis pour mon plus grand malheur ma tante Druella s'approchait, elle nous fit la bise et discuta avec ma mère.

J'en voulais à Sirius d'être partie sans moi et de m'avoir laissé là à devoir supporté ma tante en plus de ma mère. Je me demandait ce que Sirius était partit faire car il arrivait peut-être à duper mère mais moi je savais qu'il en n'avait rien à foutre de la bouffe de hiboux et encore plus que mère ait à se déplacer le lendemain.

-A quoi tu penses? Arrêtes de rêver comme ça, me reprocha ma mère tandis que je réalisai que l'autre folle était partie.

Si on a même plus le droit de rêver où va le monde; pensai-je.

-Bon je lui avais dit de faire vite! On va pas y passer la nuit, s'impatienta ma mère alors que ça faisait 20 bonnes minutes que Sirius était partie.

Tiens en parlant du loup. Sirius arriva vers nous essoufflé et rouge d'avoir couru.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisait? Lui demanda ma mère.

-Je... suis désolé... fit Sirius en reprenant sa respiration et en remettant correctement son sac sur son épaule qui avait glissé, il y avait... du monde dans le magasin.

-Tu as tous ce qu'il faut? Bon on y va, fit ma mère en prenant de la poudre de cheminette sans attendre de réponse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nous étions à peine arrivé en haut que Sirius m'attrapait par le bras et me poussait déjà dans sa chambre, je le vis prendre une chaise et la mettre contre la porte. Et oui impossible de la verrouiller père avait fait enlever les verrous et ne pouvant pas encore utiliser la magie la seule solution restante quand on ne voulais pas être dérangé restait la chaise.

Je vis Sirius déposer le sac d'école que ma mère lui avait acheté sur le lit et l'ouvrir. C'est là que je vis le bout de tissu bouger et entendis un bruit en provenir.

-Sirius, il y a ton sac qui bouge et ulule!

-Je sais, fait Sirius en me souriant, approche j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Je grimpe sur son lit et me met en tailleur tandis que Sirius sort délicatement le petit hiboux du magasin de son sac et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.

-Chut, fait Sirius s'adressant plus à l'oiseau qui paillait dans sa main qu'à moi en s'asseyant.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti au Chaudron Baveur? Lui demandai-je en caressant la petite tête noir qui dépassait du poing de mon frère.

-Vi, fit Sirius tout sourire en sautillant sur son lit. Il est pas mignon?!

-Si mais comment tu vas le cacher aux parents?

-Une fois à Poudlard ce ne sera plus un problème. En attendant je vais prendre une cage du grenier et l'enfermer dans l'armoire.

-Ils vont l'entendre, lui dis-je.

-Mais non gros bêta t'oublie que j'ai une baguette maintenant et j'en connais une parfaite. Et puis comme ça je pourrais t'écrire sans qu'il le sache quand je serai à Poudlard.

Et voilà le sujet de conversation favoris de Sirius était revenue sur le tapis: Poudlard! Sirius m'en parla jusquà ce que Kreattur nous appelle pour le dîner.


	3. Départ et solitude

Salut tout le monde voilà le troisième chapitre.

Merci DiagonAlleyParis pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre3: Départ et solitude**

Après le dîner on avait réussi à se glisser dans le grenier et à trouver une vieille cage qu'on avait du dépoussiérer et Sirius y avait glisser le petit hibou qui n'arrêtait pas de ululer et de voleter dans toute sa cage.

-Il faudrait le faire taire avant que les parents ne montent, dis-je à Sirius.

-Je sais.

Je le vis se lever et se diriger vers ses livres d'école qu'il avait laissé dans les sacs et en sortir celui sur les sortilèges. Il l'ouvrit à une page, mit la cage dans l'armoire et attrapa sa baguette.

-Silencio, dit Sirius en la pointant sur l'armoire et en l'agitant mais on n'entendait toujours le hibou ululer. Ça marche pas. Pourquoi ça marche pas?

-Me regarde pas comme ça, j'en sais rien moi.

Sirius répéta l'opération plusieurs fois mais toujours rien ne se passait.

-Silencio, s'énerva Sirius en agitant furieusement sa baguette. Rhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa! Elle marche pas, cte vieux fou m'a vendu un truc qui marche pas.

-Mais non c'est toi qui c'est pas t'en servir, me moquai-je.

-Silencio! Silencio! Silencio! Silencio! Silencio! gueula Sirius.

Finalement il se passa quelque chose mais pas ce que nous voulions. La baguette de Sirius projeta un jais d'étincelles, fit exploser la poubelle et projeta Sirius par terre.

-Sirius ça va? Lui demandai-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Oui mais regarde ma poubelle, se plaignit-il.

Et là n'en pouvant plus j'explosai de rire sous le regard mi-amusé mi-furieux de mon frère.

-Bon ça suffit. T'as bientôt finie oui? Me demanda Sirius en se relevant. Tu veux essayer pour voir que je me moque un peu moi aussi.

-Non merci, moi c'est ta chambre que je ferai explosai.

-Plutôt la maison oui, entendis-je marmonner Sirius.

-Pardon?!

-Non rien, répondit-il en repointant son armoire. Silencio.

Sirius du réessayer une bonne dizaine de fois avant que les ululements de l'oiseau ne cessent. Il resta quelques instants abasourdis avant de sauter partout en hurlant « J'ai réussi ».

-Crie pas victoire trop tôt mon grand c'est peut être qu'il a seulement arrêté de piailler. Ou il a pu de voix. Ou je sais tu l'as fait explosai! Dis-je en me levant et en souriant à mon frère qui me lançait maintenant des regards noirs.

Je me dirigeait vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et découvrit comme je m'y attendait le petit hibou en train de piailler en voletant dans tout les sens. Sirius qui avait regardé par-dessus mon épaule se jeta à mon cou, me hurla dans les oreilles « Tu vois j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi » et nous fit tomber à la renverse. Non mais franchement des fois je me demande qui est le plus mature de nous deux.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La fin du mois arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Mère n'avait toujours pas découvert le hibou de Sirius -qui n'avait toujours pas de nom- mais avait voulu savoir pourquoi la poubelle de Sirius était carboniser. Il avait balbutié des « ah....euh.... » jusqu'à ce que j' « avoue » y avoir lancé un pétard du Dr Flibuste. On fut tous les deux punie moi pour le pétard et Sirius pour d'après ma mère m'avoir couvert. On passait presque tous nos après midi à s'enfermer dans sa chambre alors qu'il essayait plusieurs sortilèges sans rien faire exploser.

Il était à peu près 1heures30 du matin, Sirius devait aller à King cross à 11heures et il avait passer toute la soirée à ne parler que de ça, plus excité que jamais. J'essayai de me rendormir quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir tout doucement.

-Reg? Entendis-je Sirius murmurer.

Je ne lui répondis pas faisant semblant de dormir et espérant qu'il s'en aille. Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre encore parler de Poudlard. J'entendis la porte se fermer et crut que Sirius était partie mais c'était mal le connaître. J'entendis ses pas et sentis le matelas s'affaisser quand il s'assit. Mais bon sang il ne peut pas me laisser.

-Reg? Reg?

Aucune réponse. Je le sentis se penchait vers moi et murmurer à mon oreille:

-Reg?

Je grognai mais ne lui répondit pas.

-Regulus! S'impatienta Sirius en élevant la voix.

Je décidai que je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de dormir et lui répondit en grognant.

-Sirius! Quoi? Il est plus d'une heure et demie du matin tu peux pas dormir?

-T'as pas regarder l'heure alors comment t'as fait pour.... enfin peu importe j'arrivais pas à dormir.

-C'était pas la peine de me réveiller, protestai-je.

-Je voulais te faire profiter. J'suis d'humeur généreuse.

-T'sais ou tu peu te la foutre ta générosité?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée, me répondit-il en souriant.

-Dans l'mmmmhhhh...... mais je fus interrompus par sa main qui s'était écrasé sur ma bouche.

-Laisse tomber, Regy je préfère pas savoir.

-Bon tu peux me laisser dormir maintenant? Lui demandai-je une fois libérer de sa main.

-Nan pas envie, fit-il en me poussant et en se glissant dans mon lit.

-Maieeeeeeeuuuuuu c'est mon lit tu prend de la place.

-Hééhééhééé. Je serai plus là bientôt je te dérangerai plus.

-Oh arrête, lui dis-je en lui tapant la tête.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel je crus qu'il s'était endormie.

-Tu dors? Chuchotai-je en sachant pertinemment que c'était une question idiote et qu'il ne me répondrait pas si c'était le cas.

-Non, je réfléchis.

-Ah. Et à quoi?

-Je.....a cause de ce que n'arrêtes pas de me dire mère sur le fait que je dois aller à serpentard et tout ça. C'est hors de question que j'aille là-bas avec tous ces apprentis mage noir.

-De toute façon c'est le choipeaux qui décidera.

-T'imagines la rage de maman si je vais pas à serpentard?!

-Je préfère pas merci.

-Je stresse un peu, m'avoua Sirius.

-T'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

On finit finalement par s'endormir vers les trois heures du matin après avoir bien discuté.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain c'était le remue ménage à la maison. Mère nous avez fait lever par Kreattur à 8 heures précise alors qu'on n'avait que très peu dormi. Sirius en colère avait fait dégagé l'elfe à coups de pieds. Nous avions pris notre petit déjeuner le plus vite possible et Sirius s'était dépêché de faire ses valise sous les hurlements de notre mère qui lui reprochait de ne pas les avoir faits la veille.

Après sa dernière valise bouclé je l'aidait à descendre ses bagages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où mère se jeta sur Sirius pour remettre sa cravate en place en lui reprochant d'être négligé. Puis finalement tout le monde sortit et on s'engouffra dans la voiture du ministère que mon père s'était vanté d'avoir eu grâce à sa bonne place. Dans la voiture ma mère se plaignit du bruit que faisait la chouette qu'elle avait offerte à Sirius. Sirius lui répondit qu'elle n'aimait sûrement pas la voiture mais la vrai raison était que Sirius ne pouvant pas emmener deux cages sans éveiller les soupçons de mère avait mis les deux oiseaux dans la même cage et l'avait enroulé dans une grande couverture. Bien évidemment le Grands Ducs n'appréciait pas du tout cet intrus. J'espérai qu'il n'allait pas s'entre-tuer avant d'être à Poudlard, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il leur manquerait une bonne quantité de plumes.

On arriva enfin à la gare de king cross et de nombreux moldus se retournèrent vers nous en entendant le boucan que provoquait le cris des oiseaux. On passa les barrières et les cris se mêlèrent à ceux des autres hiboux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et une grosse locomotive rouge le long du quai, des enfants qui disaient au revoir à leurs parents, des chats qui se faufilaient entre les jambes des passagers et de leurs parents et de ululements de hiboux ici et là. On se faufila vers la locomotive et mère dit à Sirius:

-Trouve-toi vite un compartiment et va y mettre tes affaires. On t'attend là.

Sirius traîna ses grosses valises et essaya de les monter dans le train et comme ni mère ni père ne firent un geste pour lui venir en aide je me précipitai vers lui et l'aidai. On entra ensemble dans le train.

-Ici c'est vide, me dit Sirius en entrant dans le compartiment et en déposant ses valises dans le filet à bagages.

J'allai sortir quand Sirius m'arrêta.

-Attend, je vérifie qu'il ne se soit pas entre-tuer, dit-il en soulevant la couverture, c'est bon. Je vais aller dire au revoir aux parents.

-Tu reviens pour noël? lui demandai-je.

-Bien sûr, me répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer frérot.

-Toi aussi, lui avouai-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Mais je t'écrirai et faudra que je trouve un nom pour ce hibou.

-Si j'en trouve un je te le dirai.

On s'apprêtait à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon plutôt petit avec un nez pointu et des cheveux châtain clair qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour, fit-il. Je..... peux m'installai ici? Tous les autres compartiment sont pleins.

-Euh....oui , lui répondit Sirius apparemment peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Merci, lui répondit l'autre en entrant tandis que nous sortions. Mais.....euh...vous partez?

-Je reviens lui répondit Sirius en fermant la porte et en grimaçant tandis que je retenais mon rire.

-T'as une touche Sir, lui dis-je en rigolant.

On descendit du compartiment et ma bonne humeur s'envola quand vinrent les au revoir. Père fit la bise à Sirius sans même le toucher en lui recommandant d'être sage et mère lui fit un grand discours en priant pour qu'il soit admis à Serpentard et en lui disant de se comporter convenablement.

-N'oublie pas de nous envoyer Aeris ce soir pour nous dire que tu as bien été à Serpentard.

Sirius me fit la bise et monta dans la locomotive.

-Je dois rendre les voitures avant midi, nous dit mon père qui avait hâte de s'en aller.

-On y va, lui répondit mère en m'entrainant vers les barrières. Je me retournai et vit Sirius à la fenêtre de son compartiment surpris de nous voir nous en allait si vite. Il me fit un dernier signe de la main et je lui rendit avant de traverser la barrière.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On s'est ensuite rendu jusqu'au ministère où père a rendu la voiture et pour mon grand désespoir a discuté pendant près d'une demie heure avec un collègue de travail « haut placé, sang pur de grande famille ». Arrivé à la maison Kreattur avait déjà préparer le déjeuner et on se mit à table. Je passai l'après-midi seul dans ma chambre à m'ennuyer en priant pour que noël arrive vite. Finalement j'allai dîner et s'est à la fin du repas que Aeris entra dans la cuisine et se posa devant ma mère qui ouvra la lettre impatiente. Je sentis la curiosité arriver et me demandait dans quel maison avait atterri Sirius. Je vis le visage de ma mère et de mon père qui regardait par-dessus son épaule se décomposer et je sus que Sirius avait réussi à échapper à serpentard.

-QUOI? Hurla ma mère! GRYFFONDOR! COMMENT A T-IL OSE?

Mon père se ratatina sur sa chaise visiblement mécontent lui aussi mais n'osant rien dire alors que ma mère continuait de vociférer comme une demeurée, elle finit par se rendre dans le salon pour envoyer une beuglante à mon frère suivit par mon père. Je me rendis dans ma chambre le plus discrètement possible en espérant que Sirius serait seul lorsqu'il recevrait sa beuglante mais connaissant notre mère elle ferait tout pour qu'il la reçoive au petit-déjeuner. Je m'affalai sur mon lit en espérant que le lendemain la colère de mère serait passé même si je n'y croyait pas trop. Je me penchai vers ma table de nuit ouvrit le tiroir et attrapa mon livre. Je le lis sans vraiment être concentré perturbé par l'absence de Sirius et la colère de ma mère que j'entendais encore crié par moments.

Vers 23 heures30 j'entendis quelques coups frappés à la vitre, je me levai et allai à la fenêtre que j'ouvris. Le petit hibou de Sirius s'y engouffra et me tendit sa patte. Je détachai sa lettre et lui caressa le haut de la tête.

-Salut toi, t'as fait un long voyage tu dois être fatigué.

Je pris du miamhibou que j'avais planqué et lui en donna un peu puis m'assit sur mon lit et lut la lettre de mon frère.

_Salut Reg,_

_Alors voilà je suis arrivé à Poudlard et très bonne nouvelle même si tu dois déjà le savoir par mère: JE SUIS A GRYFFONDOR. Et oui j'ai échappé à serpentard, mère doit être folle de rage. Je suis trop heureux._

_Je t'ai envoyé ma lettre plus tard que celle destiné aux parents pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas là quand tu la recevras._

_Voilà sinon le voyage s'est bien passé même si il était long mais on a bien rigolé. J'étais avec deux autres garçons dans le compartiment. Y'as Peter il est un peu bizarre mais sympa et James que j'ai vu sur le chemin de traverse il est très sympa et très drôle, j'ai bien rigolé avec lui il est à Gryffondor aussi comme Peter. C'est trop chouette._

_Enfin bref je suis dans le dortoir là, c'est trop beau Poudlard. La grande salle est magnifique, le parc en a l'air aussi mais il faisait nuit alors j'ai pas très bien vu mais c'est immense ici, je vais me perdre moi. Je te ferai un descriptif complet plus tard._

_Voilà, tu me manques Regy._

_A plus plus._

_Sirius._

Je souris à la lecture de sa lettre et attrapa un morceau de parchemin, m'installai à mon bureau et écrivit.

_Sirius,_

_Tu as raison mère est folle de rage je l'entend encore hurler des fois et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai su que tu étais à Gryffondor, j'ai préféré m'éclipser après._

_D'ailleurs il faut que je te dise que mère a l'intention de t'envoyer une beuglante alors fais attention la connaissant elle te l'enverra pendant un repas._

_Sinon moi je n'ai pas fais grand chose à part m'ennuyer._

_Bisous Sir._

_Regulus._

Je revins vers mon lit et m'allongeai près du hibou qui fatigué dormait paisiblement.

-Je te renverrai dans une petite heure, le temps que tu te reposes, lui murmurai-je alors qu'il ouvrait un œil pour me regarder et le refermai aussitôt.

Je restai dons une heure et demi allongeai à rêvasser et chercher un prénom pour la boule de plumes de Sirius. Je me levai et ramassai ma lettre, pris le petit hibou et lui attachai à la patte. Il s'envola visiblement contrarié d'avoir été réveillé et de devoir repartir si vite.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain ma mère était toujours aussi furieuse même après avoir envoyé sa beuglante et sa colère retombait sur tout le monde, moi père et même Kreattur qu'elle injuria pour le « goût infecte » de ce qu'il avait cuisiné. L'après midi Père étant partie, et donc seul à la maison avec mère je passai la journée a essayé de l'éviter, redoutant sa colère. Le soir au dîner ma mère se mit encore à grogner après Sirius et je fus bien content quand je pus remonter dans ma chambre. Je passai la soirée à jouer aux échecs contre moi-même mais m'en lassa très vite et me replongea dans un livre jusqu'à ce que j'entende le hibou de Sirius frapper contre la vitre vers minuit. J'allai ouvrir la fenêtre et attrapai la lettre que je lus.

_Salut Reg,_

_Ma première journée de cours finie. C'est géniallissime. On a eu métamorphose , la prof a l'air sévère et c'est aussi la directrice de notre maison. On s'est déjà fait enlevé des points avec James, on a fait les cons pendant son cours. On a eu potion aussi, le prof nous a bien fait rire, il ressemble a un morse._

_Je m'entend très bien avec James, Peter et Remus (un gars de notre dortoir qui a l'air sympa bien que mystérieux) surtout avec James._

_On a cours de vol mercredi, j'ai trop hâte._

_Voilà plus plus._

_Sirius._

_PS: J'ai trouvé un nom pour mon hibou enfin c'est plutôt James qui l'a trouvé ( il va me taper ce méchant si je détruit sa gloire. Il est en train de rire comme un demeuré) enfin bref c'est Neron!_

_PS2:La beuglante a explosé dans le dortoir!_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aimai pas du tout ce James non mais pour qui il se prenait! J'écrivis une réponse à Sirius et comme hier ne lui envoyait la réponse qu'une heure plus tard pour laisser le temps à "Neron" de se reposer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les mois passèrent très lentement et décembre arriva. Sirius m'écrivait une fois par semaine, me parlant de ces cours, des ses profs de quidditch, des ses amis mais surtout de James et d'un certain «Servilus» à qui ils ne cessaient de faire des farces. Mère était toujours très en colère après Sirius et ne cessait de dire qu'il était la honte de la famille car même si Andromeda avait toujours contredit les idées de ses parents elle avait quand même été dans la maison par laquelle tous les Black étaient passé. Père lui se contenter de faire comme d'habitude, plongé dans son travail à longueur de journée, ne se mêlant pas aux disputes il avait juste envoyé une lettre à Sirius pour lui dire sa déception de voir son fils aller dans la maison des «traitres à leur sang et des sangs-de-bourbes». Je passai mes journées seul à la maison avec pour seul compagnie un elfe de maison un peu fou et ma mère, mon père étant toujours au travail. Mais environ une fois par semaine ma tante Druella venait rendre visite à ma mère et était en général accompagnée d'Andromeda qui me tenait compagnie. Andromeda bien qu'étant le portrait de Bella physiquement était son opposé au niveau caractère et ressemblait plus à Sirius par son coté toujours souriant et toujours de bonne humeur. Elle était celle avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. Narcissa, elle, avait toujours était de bonne compagnie bien que moins drôle que sa sœur, toujours à Poudlard je ne la voyais que pendant les vacances. Je ne m'étais par contre jamais entendu avec Bellatrix. De 10 ans mon aîné, nous n'avons jamais été proches et elle passé son temps à nous dénoncer aux parents ou à nous faire accusé de ses bêtises. Elle était froide et mauvaise et petit elle m'avait toujours fait un peu peur. Elle devait se marier dans quelques mois avec Rodolphus Lestrange, mariage arrangé par leur parents, et je ne la voyais plus très souvent. Andromeda passait donc une fois par semaine à la maison et c'était le seul moment divertissant de la semaine.

Vers la deuxième semaine de décembre ma mère accepta même que je l'accompagne lors d'une de ces visites à ma tante et je la suivis espérant y voir Andromeda. Leur maison ou plutôt manoir n'était guère plus accueillant que la notre mais comportait un parc immense où l'on adorait se promener Andro, Cissy , Sirius et moi les rares fois ou mère accepter notre présence. Nous arrivâmes en transplanant dans le grand salon et fumes accueillit par Druella qui après nous avoir fait la bise se tourna vers moi:

-Tu peux aller rejoindre Andromeda, elle est dans sa chambre.

Je lui fis un sourire polie et sortit doucement du salon, une fois la porte fermé je me précipitai dans les immenses escaliers en montant les marches quatre par quatre et arrivai en haut percuta un elfe de maison qui tomba à terre. Il se releva et s'épousseta en me jetant un regard réprobateur.

-Ces jeunes humains toujours pressés........ne regardent pas où ils vont........,marmonna l'elfe en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

-Je suis désolé lui dis-je en continuant ma route.

Je toquai à la porte et entendis quelqu'un murmurer quelque chose rapidement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Andromeda qui me laissa entrer. J'eus le temps de voir des flammes vertes dans la cheminée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à ma cousine mais celle ci n'avait visiblement pas envie de me répondre car elle me fit un sourire gêné avant de ranger quelques trucs qui trainaient.

-Je te dérange pas? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, non me répondit-elle, je rangeai juste un peu mon bazar.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse que je trouva, je me demandai avec qui elle pouvait parler par cheminée interposé mais après tout cela ne me regardait pas.

Il y eut un silence gêné avant qu'Andromeda me lance un grand sourire.

-J'ai un nouveau balai, le tout dernier sorti, le nimbus 1998. Tu veux l'essayer?

L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt et nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à faire des loopings sur son nouveau balai et à discuter de choses et d'autres avant que ma mère ne m'appelle pour que l'on rentre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin en sortant du lit je pus constater que l'atmosphère s'était considérablement rafraichie et c'est en ouvrant les volets que je vis q'une énorme couche de neige recouvrait toute la rue et les toits des maisons. D'énormes flocons continuaient de tourbillonner et je tendis la main pour en récolter. C'est plus heureux que je ne l'ait été ses derniers mois que je descendis à la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Noël approchait avec la neige et qui disait noël disait vacances, Sirius n'allait pas tarder à rentrée, dans une semaine pour être exact et j'avais hâte de le revoir bien que je craignais un peu la réaction de mère. J'entrai dans la cuisine avec un sourire niais au visage que j'effacai en voyant ma mère mais elle l'avait aperçu.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça? Me demanda t-elle.

-Rien, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant à la table et en commençant à manger les toasts que Kreattur avait déposé là en me voyant arriver.

Je passai le reste de la journée à trainer dans ma chambre et pus sortir dans le jardin quelques heures l'après-midi profiter de la neige et espérer qu'elle tiendrait jusqu'au vacances pour pouvoir m'amuser avec mon frère. Je rentrai le soir quand la nuit commençait à tomber et alla me changer avant d'aller dîner. Nous avions presque finie de manger quand Aeris entra dans la cuisine et se posa devant mère. Je me demandai pourquoi Sirius envoyai une lettre aux parents sachant qu'il n'avait plus osé depuis les beuglantes. Mère ouvrit la lettre et s'empressa de la lire et je vis le visage de ma mère se crisper, signe chez elle d'une grande colère à venir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait cette fois? Lui demanda mon père.

-Ton fils a décidé de ne pas passer les fêtes de noël avec sa famille. Il préfère les passer avec des sang-de-bourbe et des traitre-à-leur-sang CE SALE PETIT VAURIEN! Hurla ma mère à la fin de sa phrase nous faisant sursauter père et moi tandis que Kreattur se ratatina sur lui-même faisant tomber les assiettes qu'il portait.

-C'est pas si grave. Je doute que son absence te fasse quelque chose, objecta judicieusement mon père qui regretta aussitôt ses mots fasse au regard noir de ma mère.

-JE REFUSE QUE MON FILS DECIDE DE PASSER LES FETES AVEC DES SANG-DE-BOURBE PLUTOT QU'AVEC SA FAMILLE ET TOI N'ETTOIE CA TOUT DE SUITE, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de Kreattur qui n'avait pas bouger.

Le pauvre elfe alla chercher une bassine et les mains tremblantes ramassa les débris d'assiettes en s'écorchant les mains. Indigné que ma mère le laisse tout ramasser alors qu'elle était très bien capable de les réparer d'un coup de baguette magique je me pencha et aider Kreattur à mettre les bouts de porcelaine dans la bassine. Je pus voir surprise et remerciement dans ses yeux avant que ma mère ne m'attrape par le bras pour me relever.

-C'EST PAS A TOI DE FAIRE CA ALORS TU TE DEPECHE DE REMONTER DANS TA CHAMBRE.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et fila dans ma chambre en entendant ma mère dire qu'elle avait l'intention d'écrire à «ce traitre» de rentrer pour les vacances et de lui filer une bonne correction une fois à la maison.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma chambre, étendu sur mon lit que je pus réfléchir et réaliser que Sirius ne viendra pas pour les vacances et que cela signifiait que je ne le reverrai pas avant la fin du mois de juin. J'eus envie de hurler de rage, comme ma mère que j'entendais encore en bas, à cette idée, j'allai devoir encore passer environ sept moi seul à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Je me demandai aussi quelles raisons avait Sirius pour ne pas vouloir passer les fêtes ici. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimer les grandes fêtes que mère organisait entre les plus grandes familles de sang-pur pour ces occasions et moi non plus pour tout dire mais de là à rester seul et à risquer la colère de mère. Je ruminai seul mes pensées sombres jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit sur ma fenêtre m'indiqua que Neron était là. Je me levai d'un bond pressé d'avoir l'explication de Sirius, fit entrer Néron et lus la lettre de mon frère. Elle était relativement courte et Sirius m'expliquait juste qu'il ne viendrait pas avant le mois de juin, qu'il allait passer les vacances à Poudlard parce que «James» y restait et qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, Remus et Peter rentrant chez eux, qu'il «était désolé et qu'il espérait que je comprendrai. Mais non je ne comprenais pas et ne voulais même pas comprendre, moi aussi je le passerai seul mon noël. Comment pouvait-il faire passer un gars qu'il connaissait depuis seulement trois mois et demi avant son propre frère? De plus il m'avait promis en août qu'il rentrerait pour les vacances.

-Sale connard, m'écriai-je en balançant la lettre en boule dans la corbeille.

Je pris un parchemin et une plume et envisageai de lui expliquer ce que je pensai mais me ravisa, attrapa Neron et le renvoya dehors dans le froid hivernal sans une réponse ni même une petite heure de repos pour l'oiseau. Je savais que ce n'était pas très malin de punir l'oiseau pour la stupidité de Sirius mais tout à ma colère je n'y avais même pas pensé.


	4. Fêtes de fin d'année et Lord Noir

Salut, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Chapitre4: Fêtes de fin d'année et Lord Noir **

La neige continuait à tomber et malgré les cheminées où Kreattur avait allumé des feux, il faisait un froid glacial à la maison. Pour me réchauffer je passai donc le plus clair de mon temps dans le salon un fauteuil près de la cheminée à lire ou enfouit sous mes couvertures à ruminer mes idées noirs.

Les «vacances» avaient commencé et malgré la lettre de ma mère et ses beuglantes Sirius n'était pas rentré et n'avait même pas répondu bien que j'ai souhaité secrètement que ma mère arrive à le convaincre. J'étais moi même sans nouvelles et ne cherchai pas en avoir encore trop en colère contre lui. Ma mère s'occupait d'organiser le réveillon ce qui lui faisait légèrement oublié sa colère contre son fils et mon père comme étranger à la situation était toujours plongé dans son travail. Je ne voyais plus personne en ce moment à part eux pas même Andromeda. Je savais par mère que Narcissa était rentré pour les vacances et il y a deux jours ma mère avait appris par elle que Sirius trainait avec «le fils Potter, ces traitres-à-leur-sang» ce qui l'avait plongé dans une rage folle.

Finalement Noël arriva. On le fêtai chez nous dans le plus grand salon de la maison. Je commençai à me préparai vers 20 heures et enfilai la robe de sorciers que ma mère m'avait achetai pour l'occasion. Quand je descendis dans le salon presque tous les invités étaient déjà installé à la grande table. Je reconnus les Lestrange dont le futur mari de Bella, Les Malefoy, les Crouptons, d'autres grandes familles et des Black dont Andromeda et ses trois sœurs. Je fis un sourire à Andro et Cissy qui me répondirent et allai m'installer à ma place entre Lucius Malefoy et Rabastan, le frère de Rodolphus. J'eus l'impression que le repas dura des heures et maudit Sirius intérieurement de m'avoir laissé seul ici. Mal-à-l'aise d'être coincé entre Lucius et Rabastan, j'écoutai vaguement la conversation des adultes et c'est là que j'entendis pour la première fois le nom de Lord Voldemort qui était apparemment une personne très respecté de l'assemblée et même de ma mère. Je vis Andro grimaçait à ce nom et me promit de lui demander qui était cet homme qui avait réussi à avoir l'estime de ma mère. La fin du repas arriva et chacun s'éparpilla dans le salon discutant en petits groupes. Je me levai aussi cherchant du regard Andromeda que je trouvai assise dans le canapé avec sa sœur. Je les rejoignit et leur fit la bise.

-Alors, comment ça va champion? Me demanda Andro.

-Ça va.

-Sirius a fais des siennes y paraît?

-Tante Walburga était très en colère l'autre jour d'ailleurs, ajouta Narcissa.

-A qui la faute?! Lui dis-je plus agressive que je l'aurai voulu me souvenant que c'étais elle qui avait rapporté les fréquentations de Sirius.

Elle me regarda méchamment se leva et tourna les talons vexé avant de se faire accoster par Lucius Malefoy et de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Ils sont fiancés, m'informa Andro en fixant sa sœur, depuis leur naissance mais Narcissa l'a appris qu'il y a quelques mois.

-Ah, fis-je n'en ayant rien à foutre de la vie sentimentale de Madame.

-Tu viens? On va dans un endroit plus calme y'a trop de bruits ici. Me fis Andro en m'entrainant dans le hall où on s'assit sur les premières marches de l'escalier.

-Alors qu'est ce qui vas pas?

-Hein? Lui demandai-je choqué de cette question. Comment ça qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

-T'as pas l'air bien en ce moment.

-Oh c'est rien, c'est juste que je m'ennuie un peu beaucoup en ce moment et puis avec Sirius qu'est pas venu.......

-T'inquiète pas vous vous reverrez au mois de juillet, ça passera vite et l'année prochaine tu iras toi aussi à Poudlard. Tu verras c'est génial là-bas, tu t'amuseras bien et c'est magnifique.

-Mouai, fis-je. Et toi tout va bien?

-oui très bien.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que je n'ose lui poser la question qui me rongeait depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

-Dis, je peux te poser une question? Lui demandai-je

-Tu viens de le faire mais vas-y.

-Avec qui tu parlais l'autre fois dans la cheminée?

-Avec personne, me répondit-elle étonnée et sur la défensive.

-Menteuse, j'ai vu les flammes vertes, je suis pas idiot je sais ce que ça signifie.

Andro baissa la tête et resta un moment silencieuse avant de me regarder et de me répondre.

-D'accord mais il faut que t'en parle à personne, personne ne doit être au courant.

-Promis.

Andro soupira avant de se lancer.

-C'était un garçon avec qui j'étais à Poudlard sauf qu'il était à Poufsouffle. Il s'appelle Ted Tonks et ses parents sont moldus. Je.....je suis amoureuse de lui, m'avoua t-elle en rougissant. On se voit presque plus depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard tu comprend alors on essaie de se voir par cheminée interposé et les rares fois où je peux sortir sans ma mère ou Bellatrix. Tu les connais, ils accepteront jamais que je sois avec un enfant de moldus, ils sont bourré de préjugés à la con. Et pour couronné le tout il m'ont fiancé à Victor Parkinson.

On resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Et comment tu vas faire? Lui demandai-je.

-J'en sais rien pour l'instant. La date du mariage n'est pas encore fixé j'ai encore un......

On entendit des pas arriver dans le couloir et Andro se tut tandis que mère allait dans la cuisine. Son apparition me refis penser à Voldetruc et j'attendis qu'elle repasse avant de questionner ma cousine.

-Dis tu sais qui c'est l'homme dont parlais ton père au dîner Vol.....

-Voldemort, finit Andro avec une mine sombre.

-oui c'est ça.

-C'est un sorcier dangereux dont on n'entend de plus en plus parler en ce moment, me dit-elle en baissant la voix. Il prône les mêmes idées que nos parents et de beaucoup d'autres sorciers à savoir que les sangs purs son supérieur aux enfants de moldus et tout le bazar.

-Et alors? C'est pas le seul beaucoup pensent pareils.

-Oui mais lui d'après ce que j'ai entendu il se contente pas de le penser, il veut tous les exterminer et il a commençait à essayer, il utilise la magie noire et essaye de réunir des sorciers.

Nous parlâmes encore un moment de Voldemort, Andro me disant tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui avant d'être interrompu par Bellatrix. La soirée se termina tard et j'allai me coucher fatigué.

Le lendemain je pus ouvrir mes cadeaux et découvrir un livre parlant apparemment de magie noire de la part de mes parents, un livre moldu de la part d'Andro que je m'empressai de cacher pour ne pas que ma mère le voie, une boîte remplie de dragées surprise, chocogrenouilles et autres bonbons de la part de Narcissa et de la part de Sirius un album remplie de photos de Poudlard dont des magnifiques où l'on pouvait voir le château sous la neige accompagnée d'une brève lettre et d'un balai miniature qui me fit oublier toute la rancune que j'avais à son égard.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les mois passèrent et on entendait de plus en plus parler de voldemort que mes parents appelait le seigneur des ténèbres. Andro avait entendu par ses parents qu'il avait massacré plusieurs familles issue de moldus en quelques mois en laissant au-dessus des maisons une étrange marque qui terrifiait le monde sorcier. Ma mère ne cachait pas qu'elle approuvait ce qui se passer et mon père bien que ne disant rien était aussi de son côté. Malgré tout ce qui se passer le mariage de Bellatrix approchait et je ne voyais presque plus Andromeda qui aidait sa sœur aux préparatifs. La solitude me regagna et le mois de juin me semblait bien loin.

Un jour de fin mars en entrant dans le salon je surpris ma mère devant l'énorme tapisserie qui représentait l'arbre généalogique des Black qui agitait sa baguette. Je m'approchai et vit que l'endroit où se trouvait avant le nom d'Andromeda était remplacé par un petit trou aux bords noircis.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi t'as effacé le nom d'Andro? Lui demandai-je légèrement inquiet.

-Tu n'es pas encore au courant? Bellatrix a surpris ta chère cousine en train de fricoter avec un garçon et pas n'importe lequel, avec un sang-de-bourbe. Druella s'est mise en colère et Andromeda s'est enfui de la maison pour le rejoindre. Ses parents l'ont renié, me répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle qui me reprochait de ne pas savoir éduqué mes fils et de pas avoir d'autorité sur Sirius, sa fille a fait bien pire. Cette sale petite trainé ne fais maintenant plus partie de la famille!

-Mais......c'est pas possible elle peut pas faire ça à sa propre fille, dis-je en sachant très bien que ma tante en était capable.

-Cette peste a déshonorer notre famille, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Et sache mon garçon qu'il vous arrivera la même chose à Sirius et toi si vous comptiez faire la même chose, même si j'ai confiance en toi et que je crains plutôt cette difficulté du côté de ton frère.

Je restai un moment silencieux ne sachant que dire tandis que ma mère fixait la tapisserie toujours souriante. Maintenant qu'Andromeda était aussi parti je me retrouvai encore plus seul qu'avant ne sachant même pas si je la reverrai un jour. Annulant mes projets de lecture au coin du feu je décidai plutôt de remonter dans ma chambre dégouté par la joie malsaine de ma mère.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

les mois passèrent avec une lenteur d'escargot semblant me narguer alors que je ne souhaitai qu'une chose qu'il accélère. Différence étonnante par rapport au temps où je souhaitais au contraire qu'il ralentisse. Ne voyant plus Andro je restai la plupart du temps seul dans ma chambre ou flânant dans le jardin. J'avais dévoré le livre qu'Andromeda m'avait offert en deux jours et l'avait ensuite caché sous une latte du parquet sous mon lit pour ne pas que ma mère ou Kreattur qui faisait le ménage dans ma chambre ne tombe accidentellement dessus; je n'avais même pas ouvert celui sur la magie noire de mes parents. J'attendais impatiemment les lettres de Sirius seul distraction de mes sombres journées. Lui continuait de me faire des lettres d'un kilomètres de long me racontant en détails ses escapades nocturnes dans les couloirs du château ou dans le parc, ses découvertes de passages secrets, ses farces aux serpentards qui ne plairaient pas du tout à mère si elle venait à en entendre parler. Elle avait déjà reçu une lettre de la part du professeur McGonagall l'informant que Sirius avait été surpris avec ses camarades de classe à se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et qu'il accumulait les heures de retenus. Ma mère avait encore crié et envoyé une beuglante à Sirius, prévenu par mes soins, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre plus que ça.

Andromeda, elle ne m'avait envoyé qu'une lettre m'expliquant qu'elle allait bien qu'elle avait rejoint Ted et s'était installé chez lui. D'être ainsi renier par ses parents n'avait pas l'air de la bouleverser, le seul de ses soucis était maintenant que Narcissa qu'elle avait toujours réussi à tenir éloigné des idées obscures de ses parents et de Bella se laisserai plus facilement manipulé. Elle était terrifié à l'idée que sa jeune sœur suive les traces de leur aîné.

Ma mère et mon père eux parlait de plus en plus du seigneur des ténèbres. Mon père travaillant au ministère était au courant de tout ce qui se passer et c'est en entendant leur conversation que j'appris que beaucoup de sorcier n'osait même pas prononcer son nom et le nommait "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom". Je me demandai si Sirius était au courant de ce qui se passer et me doutai qu'il serait contre et vomirai à l'entente des paroles de père et mère.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Allez vas-y, me dit mon père en me mettant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main.

On était en fin avril et le temps s'était considérablement réchauffé, mère était parti tôt en début d'après-midi chez tante Druella qui avait des problèmes avec le mariage de Bellatrix. Mon père qui avait un rendez-vous urgent de dernière minute au ministère décida de m'emmener avec lui. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai debout dans une cheminée du ministère couvert de suie et toussant. Je pus observer l'endroit où j'étais et découvris un hall immense où se bousculait des sorciers et sorcières dont certains qui travaillaient au ministère comme mon père. Au milieu se trouvait une fontaine que je ne pus observer plus longtemps, mon père m'entrainant vers des portes d'or. Un sorcier était installé derrière un bureau, on pouvait voir une pancarte au-dessus avec écrit "Sécurité". Mon père passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard et passa les portes, j'eus juste le temps de l'entendre appeler "Monsieur Black attendait" avant que l'on pénètre dans l'un des ascenseurs. D'autres sorciers s'y engouffrèrent en même temps si bien que je me retrouvais coincé entre le mur du fond et un sorcier corpulent qui sentait la transpiration mélangé à l'alcool. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur commença à monter tandis que j'essayai de retenir ma respiration.

-Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, annonça une voix féminine, Siège des ligues britanniques et Irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et plusieurs sorciers descendirent pendant que d'autre montaient ainsi que des avions en papier, notes de service d'après ce que m'a dit mon père. Ce n'est qu'au niveau six que je pus enfin être débarrassé du sorcier qui m'écrasait pouvant ainsi recommençait à respirer normalement.

-Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau internationale des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

-C'est là qu'on descend, me fit mon père en me tirant à l'extérieur de la cabine.

On suivit un long couloir où s'alignait des portes et arrivé devant l'une d'elle mon père l'ouvrit et se tourna vers moi.

-C'est mon bureau, attend moi là et ne touche à rien surtout, pas de bêtises, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, me dit mon père avant de s'éloigner.

J'entrai et refermer la porte derrière moi. La pièce était assez grande orné d'une fausse fenêtre au fond et ne comportait pas grand chose à part quelques étagères et un bureau au milieu de la pièce. J'allai m'asseoir derrière et commença à attendre en consultant régulièrement ma montre. Mais au bout d'une heure et demie il n'était toujours pas réapparu et je commençai vraiment à m'impatienter. Je tournai en rond dans la pièce et finit par entrebâiller la porte pour regarder si mon père n'arrivait pas mais ne le voyais pas. Il en avait pas pour longtemps, hein!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là petit? Me demanda un homme roux assez jeune avec un grand sourire qui passait dans le couloir en me faisant sursauter.

-Oh.....euh rien je... j'attends mon père, il vas pas tarder à arriver, lui répondis-je mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu es le fil d'Orion Black, c'est ça?

-Oui.

Je vis mon père arrivait et lançait un regard noir au rouquin.

-Viens on y va Regulus, me dit mon père en verrouillant son bureau à coup de baguette et de s'avancer dans le couloir.

-Au revoir, dis-je à l'homme qui me fit un bref signe de tête avant d'emboîter le pas de mon père.

-Ne parle pas à ce genre de vermine, me chuchota père une fois dans l'ascenseur.

-Pourquoi? Qui c'étais? Lui demandai-je.

-Un traître à son sang.

On repassa dans le grand hall où plein de sorcier menait des conversations animés certain terrifié et d'autre euphorique. Et je crus entendre plusieurs fois le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Que se passe t-il? Demanda mon père à un vieux sorcier aux cheveux grisonnants.

-C'est horrible, s'exclama t-il horrifié, c'est Vous-Savez-Qui il a encore frappé. Il a tué les Gordon cet après-midi et leurs trois enfants, leur voisin en rentrant chez lui a vu la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de leur maison.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En rentrant à la maison mon père que cette nouvelle n'avait pas le moins du monde horrifié s'empressa d'aller raconter à ma mère ce qu'il avait entendu et le lendemain la nouvelle faisait la première page de la gazette.

Les mois défilèrent et on parlait de plus en plus du seigneur des ténèbres dans les journaux. Le mariage de Bellatrix approchait et avait été fixé le 4 juillet, ma mère, ma tante et Bella s'affairait aux préparatifs, je ne les voyait plus très souvent et me retrouvait seul à la maison la plupart du temps. Pour mon plus grand bonheur la fin du mois de juin arriva enfin et j'étais impatient de revoir mon frère.


	5. Eté mouvementé

Salut! Alors voilà le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Il y a une scène un peu violente dans ce chapitre, je tenez à vous prévenir. Et merci pour les reviews elles me font trop plaisir. Allez je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5: Eté mouvementé**

-Regulus! Dépêche toi de descendre on y vas! Hurla ma mère du Rez-de-Chaussée.

Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse et rejoignis mon père dans la voiture du ministère tandis que mère fermait la porte d'entrée.

Le début des vacances était enfin arrivé et nous allions récupéré Sirius à la gare de King Cross. Mère et père avait reçu les résultats d'examen de Sirius qui était excellent ce qui avait légèrement apaiser la colère de mère.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la gare et passâmes la barrière. Le Poudlard Express venait apparemment tout juste d'arriver et les élèves commençaient à descendre. Je cherchais Sirius du regard et le vis descendre du train en trainant sa valise accompagné de trois autres garçons. Il rigola un peu avec ses amis, leur fit la bise et nous rejoignit. Je lui lançai un grand sourire en guise de bonjour en le voyant approcher évitant les marques d'affection devant nos parents qui n'appréciaient pas. Mère lui lança un regard noir et le tira hors de la gare:

-Allez on rentre, nous dit-elle alors qu'on franchissait la barrière nous menant côté moldue.

Contrairement à ce que je crus ma mère ne déversa pas sa colère sur Sirius et resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Mon père nous laissa devant la maison et repartit immédiatement au ministère. On entra dans la maison et alors qu'on s'apprêtait à monter Sirius et moi, mère le retint par le bras.

-Pas si vite toi, il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle en le poussant vers la cuisine.

-Je monte mes valises avant, lui répondit Sirius.

-Kreattur va s'en occuper, toi monte dans ta chambre, me fit-elle.

Je lançai un regard style "bon courage" à Sirius avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la cuisine. Je pris la cage des oiseaux toujours enroulé dans la couverture tandis que Kreattur apparaissait dans un "pop" retentissant.

-Kreattur va monter les valises du jeune maître. Le maître Regulus peut monter, me dit l'elfe en attrapant la valise.

-Je m'occupe de la cage c'est bon, lui répondis-je en lui lançant un sourire et en commençant à monter les escaliers, Kreattur à ma suite qui me couvrait de remerciements.

Je déposai la cage sur le lit de Sirius et attendit que Kreattur redescende avant de soulever la couverture. Les oiseaux dormait chacun dans un coin de la cage le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Je pris la cage toujours caché dans l'armoire de Sirius et y mit Neron. Les cris que j'entendais en bas m'indiquait que ça devait chauffer pour Sirius et je l'attendis bien un quart d'heure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Sirius qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

-Retour dans la maison de l'horreur, s'exclama t-il en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Sans prêter attention à sa dernière remarque je lui sauta dessus et le serra dans mes bras.

-Ouhhh tu m'as manqué! Je suis content de te revoir tu peux pas savoir comme je me suis ennuyer.

-Mwa aussi tu m'as manqué mais tu m'étouffes Reg!!!!! me répondit-il d'une voix étranglé.

-Oups pardon.

-C'est rien, me dit-il en ouvrant sa valise et en farfouillant dedans.

-J'ai mis Neron dans sa cage. Elle a pas trop gueuler maman? Lui demandai-je.

Sirius hocha les épaules mais ne me répondit pas et sortit de sa valise toute sorte de paquets de bonbons.

-Elle a dit quoi? Insistai-je.

-Pffff pas grand chose, que je lui faisais honte et tout ça, me répondit-il en cachant ses confiseries dans sa commode sous ses paires de chaussettes et de caleçon.

-T'es pas très causant, lui reprochai-je énervé.

-Je suis fatigué Regulus, me dit-il en rangeant ses vêtements dans son armoire.

-Bon ben je te laisses, lui fis-je en sortant et en rejoignant ma chambre.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et frappa mon oreiller énervé par l'attitude de Sirius. Je me plongeai dans le livre d'Andro que j'avais déjà lu trois fois et attendit que mère nous appelle pour le dîner.

Après avoir mangé Sirius me tira dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière nous avant de se jeter sur son lit avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Lui demandai-je, irritai par ses sautes d'humeur.

-J'ai des trucs pour toi, me répondit-il en se levant et en sortant des livres de sa valise. Tiens.

-Ouah tu les as eue où? Lui demandai-je en prenant les livres qu'il me tendait.

-Je les ai euh comment dire "emprunté" à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, me dit-il tout fière de lui pendant que je m'asseyais à ses côtés sur son lit.

-Merci, lui répondis-je énervé par moi-même de ne pas réussir à rester plus longtemps en colère contre lui.

-De rien, de toute façon y'en a tellement Mme Pince s'en apercevra pas. La bibliothécaire, ajouta t-il en apercevant mon regard interrogatif. Sinon quoi de neuf ici?

Je réfléchis un moment avant de lui répondre.

-Andro a été renié. T'es au courant?

-Moui, marmonna t-il en devenant morose, elle m'a envoyé une lettre y'a pas longtemps.

-Puis le mariage de Bella dans une semaine.

-On s'en passerait bien de ça enfin si ça peut nous débarrasser d'elle.

-Sinon ben pas grand chose d'autre. Ah si Cissy est fiancé à l'autre connard de Malefoy, dis-je me souvenant de ce que m'avait dit Andromeda le jour de Noël.

Sirius se redressa et me regarda.

-Ah non ça j'étais pas au courant par contre. La pauvre avec Malefoy...

On entendis un bruit à la fenêtre et Sirius se précipita pour ouvrir et je vis Neron qui entra une lettre à la patte.

-C'est James je lui ai écrit tout à l'heure, m'expliqua t-il en se réinstallant sur le lit et en se plongeant dans sa lettre.

Je vois pas ce que ce bouffon avait à lui dire en considérant qu'il ne s'était quitté il y avait à peine quelques heures. Sirius une fois la lecture de sa lettre finie la rangea dans sa table de chevet et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers et on discuta une bonne partie de la nuit avant que je ne rejoigne ma chambre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-J'arrive pas à mettre ce truc, grogna Sirius en se battant avec son nœud papillon.

C'était le jour du mariage de Bellatrix, la cérémonie avait lieu dans à peine une demi heure et Sirius n'était toujours pas prêt. Mère déboula à ma suite dans la chambre et se précipita sur mon frère.

-Donne moi ça. C'est pas possible d'être aussi incapable, tu vas nous mettre en retard. Toi commence à descendre, ajouta t-elle à mon intention.

Je descendis et rejoignis père dans le salon qui faisait les cents pas. Il se tourna vers moi quand il m'entendis entrer.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font? Me demanda t-il.

-Ils arrivent, lui répondis-je.

Et en effet Sirius et mère entrèrent au même moment dans la pièce.

-On peut y aller.

Nous prirent de la poudre de cheminette et atterrirent dans l'immense salon de tante Druella qui nous attendait.

-Ca va commencer, aller vous installer, nous ordonna Druella en nous conduisant dans le parc où avait lieu la cérémonie.

Nous nous installâmes à nos places respectives et attendirent que les autre invités arrive. Au bout de vingt minutes tout le monde était là et la cérémonie commença. Bella arriva dans sa belle robe blanche de marié et se plaça près de Rodolphus, Narcissa qui était maintenant sa seule demoiselle d'honneur- Andromeda n'ayant pas le droit d'assister à la cérémonie- lui fit un vague sourire.

-Mesdames et messieurs, dit le petit sorcier qui se trouvait devant Rodolphus et Bellatrix, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles.

Il se tourna vers Rodolphus.

-Rodolphus Santorio Lestrange, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Bellatrix Druella Black, la chérir, l'honorer, la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit-il en regardant ma cousine dans les yeux.

-Et vous Bellatrix Druella Black, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Rodolphus Santorio Lestrange le chérir, l'honorer, le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Je doute que Bellatrix soit capable de chérir qui que ce soit, me chuchota Sirius me faisant rire discrètement.

Bellatrix acquiesça et ils échangèrent les alliances.

-Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Mmmmmh, shai trop bon chais trucs là, s'exclama Sirius la bouche pleine d'un morceau de tartelettes.

Nous venions de quitter la douce chaleur qui régnait sous le chapiteau -par magie- pour celle étouffante du parc où nous marchions tranquillement alors que tout le monde souhaitait leurs vœux de bonheur aux jeunes mariés, discutaient, mangeaient et buvaient.

-C'est quoi ça? Demandai-je à Sirius en désignant une petite bouteille que je ne l'avais pas vu prendre.

-Attend on va dans un coin tranquille.

On marcha jusqu'à un coin du parc un peu éloigné du chapiteau et du manoir et nous assîmes sur un banc en pierre. Sirius ouvrit sa bouteille en but une gorgée en grimaçant légèrement et me la tendit.

-Goutte je l'ai piqué là-bas, c'est du whisky Pur Feu j'en ai goutté avec James cette année à noël.

Je bus une grande gorgée et la recracha aussitôt alors que Sirius explosait de rire.

-Mais t'es fou, vas y doucement c'est du whisky Pur Feu pas du jus de citrouille Reg, rigola Sirius.

-C'est horrible ton truc, lui répondis-je.

Je rapprochai tout de même une nouvelle fois la bouteille de ma bouche et en but un tout petit peu cette fois.

-Ahhhhhh ça arrache, dis-je en toussant alors que le liquide me brûlait la gorge.

Je rendis la bouteille à Sirius qui en but une longue gorgée avant d'enlever sa veste et de retrousser les manches de sa chemise.

-J'ai chauuud, se plaignit-il on va se mettre à l'ombre?

-Ouaip.

On alla s'asseoir sous un grand chêne centenaire et on discuta un moment en mangeant tout ce qu'on avait pris sous le chapiteau avant de partir.

-Tu veux le fond? Me demanda mon frère en levant la bouteille.

-Non merci. Ce truc est immonde j'y retouche plus.

Sirius vida la bouteille et je me dis que son James avait une bien mauvaise influence sur lui et que mère avait raison quand elle parlait de ses "mauvaise fréquentations".

-Moi je vais faire une petite sieste, dit -il en s'allongeant dans l'herbe les bras croisés sous sa tête.

Je m'allongeai sur le ventre et resta un moment silencieux plongé dans mes pensées. On pouvait entendre les rires venant du chapiteau et les conversations de plus en plus forte indiqué que certains commençaient à abuser de l'alcool.

-T'as eu des nouvelles d'Andro? Demandai-je soudain en arrachant machinalement des touffes d'herbe.

-Pas depuis le mois dernier, me répondit Sirius en ouvrant les yeux.

Je soufflai et Sirius sembla lire dans mes pensées.

-A moi aussi elle me manque mais t'inquiète pas on la reverra.

-Ouai, j'espère dans pas trop longtemps, soupirais-je.

Le silence retomba, j'eus l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas approchait et relevait la tête avant d'apercevoir le gros Rottweiler de mes cousines.

-Oh non vas t'en, m'exclamai-je alors qu'il essayait de me lécher le visage.

-Sweet, viens là, l'appela Sirius en s'asseyant et en le caressant. Il demande juste de l'affection hein mon gros pépère.

-On va marcher? J'ai les jambes engourdis, demandai-je à mon frère en me levant.

-Alors go.

Nous marchâmes un moment dans le parc immense, Sweet sur les talons gambadant et sautant autour de nous en aboyant gaiement. La nuit commençaient à tomber quand nous décidâmes de retourner vers le chapiteau. Sirius se figea d'un coup regardant un point vers ma droite.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous? S'exclama soudain une voix agressive.

Je me tournai vers l'endroit où venait la voix et ou Sirius regardait et découvris Rodolphus et Bellatrix étroitement enlacé, lui sa veste enlevé et sa chemise ouverte alors que la robe de Bella était détaché.

-On se promène ça se voit pas, l'agressa Sirius.

-DEGAGEZ DE LA BANDE DE VOYEUR! Hurla Bella hystérique.

-Mais on voulez pas vous espionner, tentai-je.

-Foutez le camp, nous dit Rodolphus.

Nous commençâmes à courir quand nous vîmes notre chère cousine levait sa chaussure au-dessus de sa tête et je sentis son haut talon blanc sifflait près de mon oreille tandis que nous nous précipitions loin de Bella et de ses chaussures volantes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Pffffff je crois que je pourrais jamais dormir, me plaignis-je allongé dans le lit sur la couverture, bras et jambes écartés, trempé de sueur.

Nous étions dans une chambre d'amis du manoir dont la fenêtre donnait droit sur le parc et la fête. Vers 23 heures 30, mère avait décidé que nous devions aller nous coucher et l'elfe de maison nous avez préparé une chambre pour passer la nuit. La fête continuait en bas et la musique et les cris des invités bien éméchés nous parvenaient de la fenêtre ouverte nous empêchant de dormir et à cela se mêlait la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Arrête de te plaindre et essaye de dormir, marmonna Sirius le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

-Mais j'y arrive pas.

Sirius se tourna de l'autre côté et ne me répondit pas. Soupirant, je me levai, enfila mon pantalon et sortis de la chambre. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et me passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, je restais un instant ici assis sur la baignoire profitant de la fraîcheur de cette pièce. Je décidais finalement de rejoindre la chambre mais en passant dans le couloir je vis par la fenêtre une lueur et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Dehors sous la faible lumière de trois baguettes se trouvait Rodolphus, Bellatrix et un homme avec une longue cape noir dont la capuche recouvrait la tête, qui parlaient. Sans savoir pourquoi cette vue me provoqua des frissons malgré la chaleur et je courus jusqu'à la chambre.

-Sirius, dis-je en le secouant par l'épaule, Sirius.

-Quôaaa? marmonna t-il la voix endormie.

-Viens voir.

-Naannn, laisse moi dormir.

-Allez, insistai-je en le prenant par le bras pour le tirer hors du lit.

Il se leva finalement à contre-cœur et me suivit dans le couloir.

-Je te jure si c'est pas une question de vie ou de mort que tu vas me le payer.

-Regarde, lui dis-je arrivé près de la fenêtre par laquelle il regarda.

-Je suis censé voir quoi au juste?

-L'homme qui parle avec Bella et son mari. Tu le trouves pas bizarre?

-Non, c'est juste un gars qui fait causette avec deux fous.

-Il était pas à la fête, je l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi il viendrait à trois heures du matin parlait à Bella et Rodolphus?

-Je te répondrai quand mon cerveau sera en état de fonctionner, tu veux? Pour l'instant dodooooo, fit Sirius en baillant et en rejoignant la chambre.

Je le regardai s'éloigner et me retournai vers la fenêtre collant mon front contre la vitre pour mieux les observer. Je vis l'homme levait la tête vers la fenêtre et instantanément je me collais au mur à côté de la fenêtre, le cœur battant étrangement la chamade. Je n'avais pas du tout en vie qu'il remarque que je les espionnais. J'attendis un instant que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal et rejoignit la chambre.

-Sirius? Appelai-je.

Aucune réponse à part son souffle régulier. Il s'était endormie. Je m'allongeai à mon tour dans mon lit mais n'arrivait pas à chasser de mes pensées la vue de cet homme étrange mais Sirius avait sûrement raison, il ne faisait que discuter avec ma cousine et son mari pas de quoi en faire tout une histoire. Alors pourquoi avais-je cet étrange impression que ce type n'était pas net?

Je décidai d'essayer de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard et essayai de trouver le sommeil.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trois semaines étaient passé depuis le mariage de Bellatrix et je n'avais plus eue l'occasion de repenser ou de parler avec Sirius de l'étrange homme que j'avais aperçu. Et après une bonne nuit de sommeil j'avais jugé mon comportement complètement stupide.

Nous étions dans ma chambre assis dans mon lit en train de faire une partie de cartes explosives quand celles ci explosèrent à la figure de Sirius.

-J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, m'exclamai-je avant d'exploser de rire devant le visage tout noirci de mon frère.

-Saloperie de cartes, maugréa t-il en s'essuyant comme il le pouvait.

A ce moment des petits coup sur la vitre retentirent et je me levai pour ouvrir à Neron qui s'engouffra dans la chambre et tendit sa patte à Sirius.

-Ça doit être James, m'informa celui-ci en lisant la lettre tandis que je me réinstallai sur le lit.

Depuis les vacances Sirius recevait presque tous les jours des nouvelles des ses amis enfin surtout de James ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point. Qu'avait-il besoin de lui envoyer cinq lettres par semaine?

-Il veut qu'on se donne rendez-vous au chemin de traverse quand on n'iras chercher nos fournitures, me dit Sirius une fois sa lecture finit.

-Maman voudra jamais, lui répondis-je en espérant que ce serait effectivement le cas.

-Elle sera pas obligé de le savoir, me dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Et tu comptes faire comment pour.....

Mais à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit justement sur la concernée et Sirius s'empressa de cacher sa lettre sous un oreiller. Malheureusement ce fut ce moment que choisit Neron pour se manifester, les yeux de mère se posèrent sur lui et ses yeux brillèrent de colère quand elle le reconnut.

-Que fait cet oiseau ici, demanda t-elle d'un ton trop calme qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-C'est.....euh....un....il est à un copain il m'a envoy.....

-NE ME MENT PAS, le coupa mère en hurlant.

Elle s'approcha de la chaise ou était perché Neron et Sirius se leva d'un bond et chassa le hiboux par la fenêtre restait ouverte. Mère hurla de rage et attrapa Sirius par le bras.

-TU M'AS BIEN EUE, TU L'AS FINALEMENT ACHETE TON OISEAU DE MALHEUR. JE TE L'AVAIS INTERDIT!

-Arrête, tu me fais mal, gémit Sirius, les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? S'exclama père qui venait d'arriver alerter par le bruit.

-TU VAS PAYER POUR TA DESOBEISSANCE CETTE FOIS C'EST TROP! TU AS DEPASSER LES BORNES! TON ADMISSION A POUDLARD, TES FREQUENTATIONS AVEC DES TRAITRES A LEUR SANG.......

Mère traîna Sirius par le bras hors de la chambre en continuant à hurler.

-Lâche moi, tu me fais mal, lâche moi, lâche moi, gémissais Sirius dont les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

Père resta planté dans le couloir à regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans faire un geste tandis que mère avait attraper Sirius par les bras et le traînait le long du couloir alors qu'il essayait vainement de résister et de se libérer de son étreinte. Je me précipitai vers eux et essayai de faire lâcher prise à ma mère mais elle me repoussa d'un coup de coude me faisant tomber sur le parquet.

-RETOURNE DANS TA CHAMBRE TOI!

Je sentis deux bras me relever et me précipitais dans les escaliers, mon père essayant de me retenir. Mère descendait les escaliers tenant toujours son fils aîné qui les dégringolai derrière elle, se raclant le dos sur chaque marche. Sirius hurlait à présent, pleurait et suppliait mère. Il se débattait tellement qu'elle finit par le lâcher et il dégringola les dernières marches en hurlant.

-SIRIUS, hurlai-je en voulant le rejoindre mais père me retint fermement contre lui et je ne pus qu'assister au spectacle impuissant. Mère attrapa Sirius qui gémissait au sol, elle ouvrit la porte menant à la cave et le jeta dedans avant de la verrouiller.

-MERE, NON LAISSE LE SORTIR, hurlai-je alors que père me trainait jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il me jeta dedans sans ménagement et j'entendis la porte se verrouiller d'un sort alors que je me jetai dessus. Je me laissai glisser contre le battant et pleura entendant toujours les hurlements de Sirius. Je finis par m'endormir prostré contre la porte.

La nuit était tombé quand je me réveilla sans savoir combien de temps je m'étais endormie. Les hurlements de Sirius s'était tue mais je l'entendais encore une ou deux fois appelé mère.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La fin du mois de juillet arriva. Sirius était resté enfermé près d'une semaine avant que mère ne daigne le laisser sortir. Depuis Sirius ne lui avait plus adressé un mot et faisait tout pour éviter le moindre contact avec elle. Après être sortie Sirius ne me dit pas un mot de la soirée mais pleura pendant au moins une heure dans mes bras avant de se calmer et de s'endormir épuisé. Il faisait maintenant comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne voulant apparemment pas en parler.

Nous étions en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner tous les quatre quand un hibou entra par la fenêtre et se posa devant moi. Je sus instantanément ce que c'était et ouvrit la lettre impatient. Comme je m'y attendais c'était la lettre de Poudlard, Sirius me sourit et je le lui rendis. Mère me fit un grand discours dans lequel elle me dit qu'elle comptait sur moi pour honorer la famille, aller à Serpentard et ne pas lui faire la honte que Sirius lui avait faite.

Pendant le mois qui suivit nos conversations tournèrent essentiellement autour de Poudlard et j'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'y être et de voir enfin de mes propres yeux ce que Sirius me décrivait. Seul le problème de la maison me posait problème. Je savais que Sirius préfèrerait que je sois à Gryffondor et moi aussi j'aimerais être avec lui. Mais j'avais peur de la réaction de mère si jamais je n'allais pas à serpentard ne voulant pas subir à mon tour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à mon frère et craignant de la décevoir.

On alla au Chemin de Traverse une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard et je commençais à comprendre l'excitation qu'avait eue Sirius l'an dernier. On alla d'abord chez Mme Guipure pour m'acheter un uniforme et en reprendre un pour Sirius le sien étant devenu trop petit. On alla acheter ma baguette en dernier et j'eus l'impression qu'on ne pourrait jamais sortir jusqu'à ce que je trouvai enfin une baguette qui m'allai. En bois d'érable, contenant du ventricule de dragon 24,35 centimètres, très souple. En rentrant on croisa quand même un garçon brun à lunettes que je supposais être James auquel Sirius fit un discret signe de la main sans oser aller le rejoindre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

J'étais sur assis sur mon lit en train de feuilleter le Manuel de métamorphoses quand Sirius entra en trombe dans ma chambre et se jeta sur mon lit faisant craquer les lattes.

-Oh fais attention!

-Désolé, me répondit-il en sautillant sur mon lit, dans deux jours on va à Poudlard, j'ai trop hâte d'y être.

-Oui moi aussi, lui dis-je sincère.

-J'ai hâte de revoir James et les autres en plus ils m'ont manqué, enchaina t-il.

Je me renfrognai immédiatement en entendant le nom de James que j'avais assez entendu pendant les vacances.

-On te montrera les passages secrets qu'on a découvert puis les cuisines, on vas bien s'amuser. Puis on fera des farces à Servilus et à ses potes.

-Ouaip, répondis-je peu enclin à parler de nouveau de James. Je me demande dans quel maison je vais aller.

-J'espère qu'on sera ensemble, me dit Sirius.

-Moi aussi mais mère vas me tuer si je suis pas à Serpentard.

-Mais non je suis pas mort moi regarde.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais. T'es peut être un fantôme.

-Ah ah très drôle, se moqua Sirius.

-Ah tu caches bien ta joie alors.

Sirius attrapa un oreiller et me le balança à la figure.

-Tu vas me le payer, ripostai-je en attrapant à mon tour un oreiller.

S'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller mémorable qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque Sirius tomba du lit.


	6. James, Remus, Lily et Servilus

Salut! Chapitre posté un peu plus tôt mais bon il est moins long que les autres avec la rencontre James/Regulus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Voilà bonne lecture.

**Chapitre6: James, Remus, Lily et Servilus**

On était le premier septembre et c'était la cohue à la maison. Père trépignait en bas se plaignant qu'on allait finir par arriver en retard, Sirius finissait de faire sa valise qu'il avait commençait au dernier moment et mère lui hurlait dessus, la routine au Square Grimmaurd quoi. Quand tout le monde fut près et réunit dans le couloir mère se tourna vers moi et me mis la cage d'Aeris dans les mains.

-Tiens tu pourras nous envoyer des lettres régulièrement comme ça.

-Mais il est à Sirius, protestai-je jetant un œil à celui-ci qui n'avait pas l'air plus contrarié que ça et haussa les épaules.

-Ne discute pas et prends le, me dit-elle en me poussant à l'extérieur.

On sortit et monta dans la voiture. Durant tout le trajet j'eus le droit au discours de ma mère me disant de me tenir correctement, d'être sage et surtout de ne pas la décevoir. Sirius eut le droit au même en plus agressif.

On arriva enfin pour mon plus grand soulagement à la gare King Cross, on passa la barrière et je pus revoir la grosse locomotive rouge. Beaucoup de mondes se bousculaient sur le quai. Des enfants accompagnés de parents, frères et sœurs portaient valises et cages, certains étaient même déjà habillé de leur uniforme. Des parents serraient leur progéniture dans leurs bras, les larmes aux yeux en leur disant au revoir. Je me tournai vers ma mère et n'eut le droit qu'à un visage dur et un regard froid et intérieurement je me mis à envier tous ses enfants qui avaient le droit à de l'affection de leurs parents. Jamais ma mère ne m'avait embrassé, serré dans ses bras et encore moins me dire des mots doux.

-Aller déposer vos valises dépêcher vous, nous ordonna mère.

On s'avança vers le train en trainant nos grosses valise plus la cage d'Aeris.

-Je vois pas pourquoi elle veut qu'on se dépêche, on n'est pas en retard, le train part que dans un quart d'heure, dis-je en jetant un œil à la grosse horloge du quai.

-C'est histoire de se débarrasser de nous plus vite, me répondit Sirius en montant dans le train.

Je le suivis et on chercha un compartiment vide. Malgré qu'on soit en avance pas mal de compartiment était déjà occupée, on finit par en trouver un au fond, y entra et déposa nos valises dans les portes bagages. Un fois de retour sur le quai, on se faufila jusqu'à nos parents et je me fis bousculer et manqua de tomber par terre, je me tourna vers le garçon qui me lança un regard noir.

-Tu peux pas faire attention?! Regarde où tu vas!

-Pardon.

Il ne m'écouta pas et se perdit dans la foule. Je rejoignis vite fait Sirius près de mère et père.

-Bon soyez sage surtout toi Sirius, nous dit mère, et toi Regulus écrit nous ce soir pour nous dire dans quel maison tu es. Et vous viendrez tous les deux pour les vacances de noël, c'est bien compris Sirius?

Il bredouilla un "oui" et mère eut l'air satisfaite. Père nous fit un vague hochement de tête en signe d'au revoir et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. C'est là que je réalisa vraiment que j'allais aller à Poudlard et cela me provoqua une vague de bonheur. C'était quand même la première fois que je serai séparé de mes parents et cela me fit bizarre.

-Tu viens? Me demanda Sirius en se dirigeant vers le train.

Une fois dans le compartiment il se laissa tomber sur la banquette près de la fenêtre en s'étirant et en poussant un gémissement de contentement.

-Enfin, s'exclama t-il alors que je m'asseyais face à lui.

On resta à bavarder pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre sur un garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de Sirius. Il paraissait fatigué et avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il avait des cheveux châtain dont certaines mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, il sourit à Sirius qui le lui rendit avant de lui serrer la main.

-Hé salut Rem'! Ca va? Tu m'as manqué. T'as passé de bonnes vacances? s'exclama Sirius en l'aidant à ranger sa valise.

-Ca va, ca va. Salut, me dit-il en me remarquant, t'es Regulus le petit frère de Sirius?

-Oui. Et toi t'es....?

-Remus Lupin

-Ah oui Sirius m'as parlé de toi.

Remus me sourit et s'assit à côté de Sirius qui se tourna vers lui.

-T'as pas vu James? Lui demanda t-il.

-Non et Peter non plus d'ailleurs. Je viens d'arriver. Sinon quoi de neuf?

-Pas grand chose. Je me suis fait chier pendant deux mois dans cette baraque pourrie ou il n'y avait rien à faire. J'ai été au mariage de ma toqué de cousine. J'ai même pas pu voir James au Chemin de Traverse. Mais je suis trop content de retourner à Poudlard.

-Oui moi aussi.

-T'as fait quoi de tes vacances sinon?

Remus commença à nous raconter ses vacances qu'il avait passé en Grèce avec ses parents quand il fut interrompu par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit de nouveau sur deux garçons cette fois. L'un d"eux était celui que j'avais rencontré l'année dernière lorsque j'avais accompagnée Sirius à son compartiment. Le deuxième était brun et n'avait pas l'air de connaître le peigne, avec des lunettes et un léger sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Je sus immédiatement qui c'était.

-James! S'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

En plein dans le mille, je pourrais faire médium.

-Sirius! Vous êtes là, on vous cherchait partout. Z'auriez pu nous attendre sur le quai.

Oui c'est ça et puis quoi encore, tu veux pas qu'on te porte tes bagages non plus.

-Oh tu vas pas commencer à grogner, le réprimanda Remus et j'eus une vague de sympathie envers lui.

Après avoir enlacé brièvement Sirius James serra la main de Remus et s'assit entre Remus et Sirius sans m'accorder un regard. L'autre garçon qui je supposais être Peter me fit un faible sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-T'es le frère de Sirius? Me demanda t-il et je vis du coin de l'œil James interrompre sa conversation avec Sirius et me regarder attentivement.

-Oui et toi t'es Peter je présume.

Il hocha la tête en souriant et Sirius enchaîna.

-Et lui c'est James dont je t'ai tant parlé.

-J'avais compris, marmonnai-je de façon à ce que seul moi puisse entendre.

James reprit sa conversation avec mon frère sans m'adresser un mot et Remus sortit un livre de son sac dans lequel il se plongea. Les heures défilèrent et il commença bientôt à faire nuit, Sirius et James déconnaient et blaguaient, Peter se joignant parfois à la conversation. Remus essayait de garder son sérieux face aux blagues puérils de ses deux amis mais j'apercevais souvent un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres qu'il cachait derrière son livre.

-Tiens au fait Sirius, dit James en sortant une cage du filet à bagage, j'ai ton oiseau.

-Ah merci.

Quelques instant plus tard un chariot poussé par une dame passa dans le couloir et James se précipita son porte feuille à la main et revint les bras chargés d'une multitude de confiseries.

-Tournée générale. Qui en veut?

Il déposa le tout sur la banquette et tout le monde se servit. J'hésitai à en prendre après tout je ne faisais pas partie de ses amies. Je me tournai donc vers la fenêtre quand je sentis un regard sur moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demandai-je à James.

-Rien, me répondit-il continuant à me fixer.

Je détournais le regard et le reporta sur la fenêtre quand l'autre rouvrit la bouche.

-Tu crois que tu vas aller à Gryffondor?

-Je sais pas. Pourquoi? Lui demandai-je surpris par sa question.

-Bien sûr que oui, intervint Sirius qui jusque là se chamaillait avec Peter.

-Je sais pas, tout les Black en général ont été à Serpentard après tout.

-Non pas Sirius, protestai-je.

-Oauip, marmonna James en se levant, moi je vais faire un tour, tu viens Sir'?

-J'arrive, lui répondit mon frère en le suivant.

Je me retrouva seul avec Remus et Peter mal-à-l'aise à cause des dernières paroles de James.

-T'occupes pas de James il est un peu bête parfois, me dit Remus.

Je n'osa pas acquiescer mais lui sourit tout de même.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger? J'ai vu que tu n'avais rien pris.

-Non ça va merci, lui dis-je bien que je me serai bien laissé tenter par une chocogrenouille.

Peter lui ne se gêna pas pour en reprendre une poignée quand Remus proposa qu'il serait judicieux de commencer à mettre nos uniformes. Nous nous changions au moment où j'entendis la voix de James s'exclamer dans le couloir.

-Hé tiens tiens Servilus.

-Oh non, pas déjà, marmonna Remus

Je lui jeta un regard interrogatif et le suivis accompagné de Peter dans le couloir où se trouvait James et Sirius devant le garçon aux long cheveux noir graisseux et au nez crochu qui m'avait bousculé sur le quai. C'était donc lui le fameux Servilus.

-Alors t'as toujours pas découvert l'existence du shampooing pendant les vacances, elles t'ont pas été très profitable alors, l'assena Sirius.

James explosa de rire accompagnée de Peter qui sautillait à côté de moi. Remus soupira d'exaspération alors que je me contentai de sourire. James marmonna une formule et le garçon se retrouva couvert d'une mousse verdâtre et puante de la tête aux pieds. Il hurla en se frottant les yeux. Plusieurs personnes étaient sortie de leur compartiment pour assister à la scène mais personne ne vint à son secours préférant rire aux éclats et je ne pus moi même m'empêcher de rire.

-NON MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI? QU'EST QUE VOUS ETES ENCORE EN TRAIN D'INVENTER BANDE DE CRETIN? Vociféra une furie rousse en se précipitant vers les crétins en question qui se trouvaient être mon frère et James.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui lui tombait dans le dos et des grands yeux verts qui pour l'instant lançaient des éclairs. Je la reconnus aussitôt c'était la fille que j'avais vu sur le Chemin de Traverse il y avait un an. Je la vis lancer un sortilège au garçons dont la mousse disparut. Je croisai un instant les yeux de "Servilus" qui me fusilla du regard avant de me détournai.

Je sentis Remus me tirai par la manche et me tournai vers lui.

-Viens on rentre enfin si tu tiens à tes tympans, plaisant t-il.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur du compartiment, Peter lui était resté en arrière assistant toujours à la scène alors que la plupart des élèves étaient rentré quand la rousse s'était mise à hurler et encore maintenant on pouvait l'entendre.

Je me rassis et posa à Remus la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-C'était qui?

-Severus Rogue il est à Serpentard et.....

-Non pas lui la fille, l'interrompis-je.

-Ah elle c'est Lily Evans elle est dans notre classe mais elle supporte pas James et ton frère.

-Ah bon pourquoi?

-Elle dit que c'est deux gamins immatures, arrogant et prétentieux.

On rigola un moment et discuta. Remus était un garçon très gentil et je remarqua que l'on n'avait plusieurs points commun dont notre passion pour les livres. J'appris que sa mère était une sang pur et son père, fils de moldue n'avait jamais été accepté par ses beaux-parents. Sa mère avait été déshérite et renié par ses parents et son père mort il y a quelques années. La mère de Remus enchainait donc les petits boulots et avait du mal à arrondir les fins de mois. Remus me prêta aussi son livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard que j'étais en train de feuilleter quand James entra suivie par Peter et Sirius.

-Vous avez réussi à échapper à Lily? Leur demanda Remus avec un grand sourire.

-M'en parle pas, répondit James en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. Elle m'a atomiser les oreilles. Cette fille est dingue.

On discuta encore une heure, ils parlaient surtout de Poudlard et des farces qu'ils avaient pu y faire, James et Sirius en préparant d'autre pendant que je discutais avec Remus et Peter. Peter étais sympa lui aussi bien qu'un peu naïf et semblait admirer James et mon frère, il était le plus timide des quatre et était apparemment moins douée qu'eux malgré l'aide de Remus. James lui me devenait de plus en plus antipathique avec ses airs supérieurs et arrogant et je doutai sérieusement de pouvoir le supporter longtemps.

-On arrive, regarde on voit les lumières du château, me dit Remus en me désignant la fenêtre et en effet je pus voir les lumières de Poudlard brillaient.

Je sentis l'excitation venir à l'idée d'y être bientôt mais elle fit vite place à de l'appréhension quand je pensa qu'aura lieu bientôt la répartition. Le train commença à ralentir et on se leva pour prendre nos valises. Une fois qu'il fut arrêter nous sortîmes, tout le monde essayait de descendre en même temps et c'est en jouant des coudes, en bousculant, en marchant sur les pieds qu'on réussîmes finalement à descendre sur le quai.

Je vis un grand nombre de personnes se dirigeait vers des diligences sans chevaux alors que d'autres qui devaient être des futurs première année comme moi restaient en arrière ne sachant que faire. Sirius et ses amis commencèrent à se diriger vers les diligences quand j'interpellai mon frère.

-Sirius! M'écriai-je

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les quatre et se tournèrent vers moi.

-Je fais quoi moi? Lui demandai-je

-Oh pardon. Y a Hagrid qui vas venir vous chercher. Attends le là il va pas tarder.

-Ok.

-A tout à l'heure Reg', me dit -il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-A tout à l'heure.

-A plus, me dit Remus en me souriant.

Peter me fit un signe de la main et ils s'éloignèrent vers les diligences. Je me retrouva seul avec tous les autres élèves de première année et eut un sentiment d'abandon alors que les diligences s'éloignaient.

-Les premières année par ici!


	7. Répartition

Salut tout le monde. Je suis un peu en retard et j'en suis désolé, enfin voilà le chapitre 7 avec la répartition et la rencontre de nouveaux personnages.

Merci à Mumtaz, Aulandra17 et Loulou2a pour leur review.

**Chapitre7: Répartition**

-Les premières année par ici! Nous appela une voix forte.

Je me tournais vers elle et vit un homme immense qui se tenait devant nous. Il avait des cheveux noirs emmêlés et une grande barbe broussailleuse. Ce devait sûrement être Hagrid dont Sirius m'avait parlé et il n'exagérait pas quand il disait que c'était un véritable Géant. Certains élèves restèrent figé en le voyant.

-Allez venez, c'est par ici, nous dit-il en commençant à avancer.

Nous le suivîmes le long d'un chemin étroit jusqu'à un grand lac noir où se trouvait des barques. De l'autre côté du lac, j'aperçus un château hérissé de tours d'ont on voyait la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres.

-Montez par quatre par barque pas plus, nous dit Hagrid en montant lui même dans l'une d'entre elles.

Tout le monde se précipita vers les barques et je me retrouvais avec deux filles qui bavardaient entre elles et un garçon blond qui ne prononça pas un mot. Après qu'Hagrid se fut assuré que tout le monde avait trouvé une barque, celles ci se mirent à glisser sur l'eau et tout le monde se tut y compris les filles de notre barque pour admirer le paysage et voir le château, où nous allions passer les sept prochaines années, se rapprocher. J'entendis même une fille murmurait un "magnifique". Nous arrivâmes finalement dans une crique souterraine et débarquâmes. On suivit Hagrid le long d'un passage et on arriva finalement dans le parc devant l'immense château.

Il alla frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une sorcière aux cheveux noirs noués en chignon avec un air sévère, sûrement le professeur McGonagall si je me fier à ce que m'avait dit Sirius. Hagrid et elle échangèrent quelques mots et elle nous laissa entrer dans le hall immense où se trouvait un grand escalier de marbre qui montait dans les étages puis nous emmena dans une autre salle plus petite. Le professeur McGonagall nous souhaita la bienvenue et nous expliqua le système des différentes maisons. Je ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, pour moi ce discours concernait surtout les enfants venant d'une famille moldu, les autres sachant déjà tout ça de leurs parents. Elle finit par quitter la salle nous laissant seul. Certaines conversations reprirent, certains se demandant comment nous allions être distribué dans les maisons et paraissant terrifié. Et bien que je savais déjà comment ça allait se passer grâce à mon frère, je ne pus m'empêcher d'appréhender moi aussi, ne voulant pas décevoir ni ma mère ni Sirius.

-Tu sais comment on va être répartis toi? Tu crois aller dans quel maison? Me demanda un garçon à côté de moi qui paraissait plutôt décontracté.

Plutôt grand, cheveux blond foncé, yeux bleu, il avait un air légèrement supérieur et son allure me fit tout de suite envisager qu'il venait d'une famille de sang pur.

-Moi toute ma famille est allé à Serpentard, continua t-il.

-Moi aussi sauf mon frère, il est à Gryffondor. Mais moi je sais pas trop où je vais aller.

-C'est pas Sirius Black ton frère?

-Oui, lui répondis-je étonné, mais comment tu le sais?

-Oh tu sais dans les familles de sang pur. Il y en a tellement peu maintenant que tout finit par se savoir et ton frère a fait parler de lui, le premier Black a ne pas aller à Serpentard.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, c'est ce moment là que choisit le professeur McGonagall pour revenir m'évitant de continuer cette discussion.

-Mettez vous en rang et suivez moi, ordonna t-elle.

Tout le monde obéit sans discuter et mon appréhension se fit encore plus grande quand on pénétra dans la grande salle. Après nous avoir alignés face aux autres élèves, elle installa un tabouret et y déposa le choixpeaux magique dont m'avait parlé Sirius.

Le choipeaux se mit à chanter et je ne l'écouta à peine trop concentrer sur la boule qui me tenaillait l'estomac. Je parcourus d'un rapide coup d'œil la salle et repéra Sirius qui me fixait installé entre Remus et James. Je croisai son regard et il me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me rassura légèrement. Il était là et je ne serais pas seul quoi qu'il arriverait. La chanson du choipeaux se termina et le professeur McGonagall s'avança un long rouleau de parchemin à la main.

-Quand je vous appellerai vous viendrez mettre le chapeau sur votre tête et il vous désignera une maison. Applegate, Agathe!

Une fille avec de long cheveux blond et une frange qui lui tombait devant les yeux s'avança timidement vers le tabouret, s'assit et mis le choipeaux. Au bout de quelques minutes la fente qui servait de bouche au choipeaux finit par s'ouvrir.

-GRYFFONDOR! Cria t-il.

La fille le retira et s'avança vers la table des rouges et or où s'élevèrent un tonnerre d'applaudissement. J'aperçus même certaines personnes dont Sirius et James se lever pour l'accueillir.

-Bennington, Samara!

Une brune aux cheveux légèrement ondulée s'avança vers le chapeau.

-Serpentard!

-Bennington, Tamara!

Identique à Samara, elle était le portrait craché de sa jumelle mais avait l'air beaucoup plus sûr d'elle et fut également envoyé à Serpentard.

-Black, Regulus!

Lorsque je l'entendis prononcer mon nom j'eus plutôt l'envie de m'enfuir en courant mais mes jambes s'avancèrent quand même vers le tabouret et je pus apercevoir mon frère me sourire avant que le choipeaux ne me tombe devant les yeux, me plongeant dans le noir.

-Ha, encore un Black, alors où vais-je t'envoyer? Dit une petite voix. Je vois que tu préfèrerais Gryffondor comme ton aîné mais tu a plus les qualités des Serpentards comme le reste de ta famille et je crois que tu auras tout à fait ta place à.... SERPENTARD!

J'ôtai le chapeau et me leva ayant encore du mal à intégrer les paroles du choipeaux. Je me dirigea vers la table des Serpentards qui m'applaudissaient et m'assis. Je portais mon regard sur la table des Gryffondor et essayai de croiser le regard de Sirius mais il fixait les élèves à répartir et ne m'accorda pas un regard. Déçus je reportai mon attention sur la répartition.

-Carter, Mark!

-SERDAIGLE!

Les noms et les élèves défilèrent et le garçon à qui j'avais parlé à la répartition, Lyden Harris je crois, rejoignit notre table un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'assit à ma droite.

-Reston, Shirley!

Une grande rousse plutôt jolie s'avança vers le choipeaux et le mit sur sa tête.

-SERPENTARD!

Elle nous rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'un garçon d'environ 17 qui avait les mêmes cheveux roux qu'elle.

-Stone, Cameron!

-SERPENTARD!

La répartition se finit finalement avec Axelle Wilde envoyé à Poufsouffle. Albus Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt. Mes parents l'avaient toujours méprisé et je n'avais entendu que du mal sur lui, apparemment ce serait un protecteur des moldus d'où la haine que lui vouent mes parents. Mais moi avec sa longue barbe argenté, ses lunettes en demi lune et son sourire avenant il me paraissait plutôt sympathique.

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour aux anciens, dit-il. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre je vais vous laisser profiter de ce festin. Bon appétit!

Il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissaient et se mit à se servir dans les plats qui venaient d'apparaître. Les conversations reprirent et je me servit du roast-beef et une bonne quantité de pommes de terres sautées.

-Mes parents disent qu'il est fou. Je pense que c'est vrai, dit Lyden et je mis un moment avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi tou dis cha? Demanda mon voisin de gauche la bouche pleine.

Il avait des cheveux mi long noirs qui lui tombaient devant des yeux de la même couleur qui le faisait légèrement ressembler à Sirius. Je jetai un coup d'œil à celui ci qui riait avec Potter mais ne m'accordait pas un regard, je rencontrai au contraire celui de Remus qui me fit un léger sourire crispé avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis.

-Moi j'ai toujours entendu que du bien sur Dumbledore, enchaina le brun.

-Tu viens sûrement d'une famille de sang-de-bourbe, c'est pour ça, lui répliqua méchamment Lyden.

L'autre le fusilla du regard et lui balança le contenu de son verre à la figure.

-JE T'INDERDIS D'INSULTER MA FAMILLE CRETIN! Vociféra t-il me faisant sursauter avant de se jeter sur Lyden, m'écrasant à moitié.

-Vous m'écrasez, leur dis-je en essayant de les éloigner.

-Mais arrêtez vous êtes complètement fous, intervint une voix.

Je sentis pour mon plus grand soulagement les deux corps s'éloigner du mien et vit deux garçon sûrement de septième année qui les lâchèrent.

-Vous voulez quand même pas faire déjà perdre des points à Serpentard dès le premier jour, les réprimanda l'un d'eux.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe négatif ne se lâchant toujours pas du regard. J'allai reporter mon attention sur mon assiette quand je vis que de nombreux regard étaient tourné vers nous. Je croisai celui de Shirley qui me fit un sourire en secouant la tête et je l'entendis murmurer un vague "ah les garçons".

-Et pour ta gouverne toute ma famille est sang pur, reprit le brun.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

Le brun lui lança un regard mauvais et se tourna vers moi.

-Je t'ai pas trop fait mal? Me demanda t-il.

-Non ça va.

-Au fait moi c'est Cameron Stone, me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Moi c'est Regulus Black.

Le reste du repas se termina dans le calme bien que la tension restait encore présente entre Lyden et Cameron. Cette année commençait vraiment bien entre mes camarades qui se battaient déjà entre eux et Sirius qui m'ignorait totalement. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se refit.

-Maintenant que tout le monde a bien mangé j'ai quelques règles à vous dire où à vous rappeler pour certains.

o0o0o0o

Après le discours de Dumbledore tout le monde se leva pour rejoindre les dortoirs et les préfets de serpentard nous appelèrent pour nous conduire dans la salle commune. En sortant de la Grande Salle je croisai Sirius et ses amis mais il m'ignora, accéléra le pas et se perdit dans la foule suivit de James, Remus et Peter. Tandis que j'essayai de me convaincre qu'il ne m'avait peut être tout simplement pas vue, les préfets nous conduisirent dans les cachots qui était glacial bien qu'on était qu'en septembre.

-J'espère qu'il ne fait pas aussi froid dans la salle commune et les dortoirs, me murmura Cameron alors qu'on arrivait devant un mur vide où s'arrêtèrent les préfets.

-Ouai moi aussi.

-C'est là que se trouve l'entrée de la salle, nous indiqua un des préfets en désignant le mur.

-Sans blague, je croyais que tu t'arrêtais pour admirer les fissures du mur, entendis-je un garçon à la tête de bouledogue murmurer mais le préfet sembla l'avoir entendu car il lui lança un regard noir.

-Le mot de passe est "magie noir".

Le mur s'écarta soudain pour laisser place à une ouverture par laquelle on passa. C'était une salle assez grande avec une immense cheminée, des canapés et fauteuils étaient disposés à côté pour ceux qui voulaient profiter de la chaleur des flammes, des tables rondes entourés de chaises étaient placés un peu à l'écart pour ceux souhaitant étudier et des poufs s'éparpillaient ici et là. Les couleurs principales régnant dans la pièce était le vert et le noir, tapisserie verte, canapés fauteuils et poufs noirs et une bannière aux couleurs de serpentard était accroché au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Les escaliers à gauche mènent aux dortoirs des filles et ceux de gauches à celui des garçons, voilà je crois qu'on vous a tout dit. Vos bagages ont déjà été monté dans les dortoirs. Bonne nuit à tous.

Les préfets s'éloignèrent rejoindre sûrement leurs amis tandis que les autres commençaient à monter.

-Tu viens? M'appela Cameron déjà sur la première marche des escaliers.

Je le suivis et on pénétra dans un des dortoirs où se trouvaient déjà trois autres garçons. Il y avait Lyden qui commençaient à ranger ses affaires, un petit brun que je me rappelai avoir vaguement vu à la répartition et un grand roux aux yeux bleus qui nous salua quand il nous vit. Cameron se jeta sur un des lits, le plus loin de celui de Lyden et s'étira tandis que je prenais le dernier disponible entre le sien et celui de son "ennemi".

-Vous vous appelez comment? Nous demanda le roux après avoir enfilé son pyjama.

-Cameroooonnnnn, lui répondit Cam en baillant.

-Regulus Black.

-Lyden.

-Andrew Cross, dit le brun.

-Moi c'est Jeffrey Tompson.

On discuta quelques minutes à peine et après tout le monde tomba d'accord quand Cameron proposa qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher. Bien que je fus crever, je mis longtemps à trouver le sommeil, m'inquiétant de la réaction de Sirius, pensant au cours qui commençaient le lendemain et à mes nouveaux camarades. Ce n'est que le lendemain que je réalisa que j'avais complètement oublié d'écrire à mère.


	8. Premières semaines

**Hello tout le monde ! :)**

**Et oui, c'est moi j'suis de retour et j'suis pas morte. xD Je sais que ça fait longtemps...très très longtemps et j'suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui suivait ma fic et que j'ai fais attendre comme ça. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable à vous fournir à part le fait que j'avais eu mon bac et qu'ensuite j'ai été super démotivé pendant un moment à continuer cette fic...Mais j'me suis promis de la finir pour vous d'abord qui me lisais et pour moi même. Donc voilà la suite en espérant revoir mes lecteurs et qu'elle vous plaise.**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Premières semaines

Le lendemain la première chose que je fis en me levant fut d'écrire une lettre à mère, lettre que je fourra dans ma poche en me promettant de chercher plus tard la volière où devait se trouver Aeris. Je fus donc le premier à me lever et à être prêt. Les autres se levèrent tous en même temps et ce fut la bagarre pour la salle de bain. Cameron eut finalement le droit au premier tour et nous descendîmes ensemble vers la grande salle sans attendre les autres.

-Tu te souviens du chemin qu'on a pris toi hier ? Parce que moi..., me demanda Cam.

-Oui à peu près. Faudrait que je trouve la volière aussi pour envoyer une lettre à ma mère.

-On cherchera ensemble si tu veux. Il y aura bien un préfet ou un ancien pour nous indiquer la direction de toute manière.

J'acquiesçai et nous arrivâmes finalement près de la porte de la Grande Salle sans encombre. Après nous être installé Lyden ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre pour le plus grand malheur de Cam. Il essaya d'engager la conversation avec moi mais ignora totalement Cameron. Le professeur McGonagall passa nous distribuer nos emplois du temps et nous pûmes découvrir nos premiers cours.

-Cool on commence par Histoire de la Magie, s'exclama Cameron.

-D'après mon frère le prof est un fantôme extrêmement ennuyant, lui répondis je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de la table des Gryffondor, mais aucun signe de Sirius ni de ses amis.

-T'es obligé de gâcher ma joie comme ça ? Me reprocha t-il

-De toute façon l'histoire de la magie c'est nul, il n'y aucune matière de plus inutile que celle-là, intervint Lyden. Qu'est ce que ça peut nous faire ce qui s'est passé il y a des années!

Cameron lui lança un regard noir.

- J'trouve ça très intéressant moi alors s'il te plait garde tes critiques pour toi !

Lyden ouvrit la bouche mais voyant un autre conflit arriver je décidai de les interrompre.

-Bon tu viens Cam, on a cours dans une demi heure et je ne sais pas du tout où est la salle de classe.

Ils continuèrent de se fixer d'un œil mauvais encore quelques instants puis Cam se leva enfin en marmonnant un "Ok, j'arrive" à peine audible.

En sortant de la Salle, on croisa Sirius et les autres mais il m'ignora totalement et accéléra le pas. Déçus et vexé je suivis tout de même Cameron en me promettant d'essayer de parler à Sirius plus tard. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'Histoire fut long et laborieux surtout si l'on considère le fait que nous avions rencontré Peeves au passage qui essaya de nous faire tomber un lustre sur la tête et qui ensorcela des armures qui nous ont poursuivit à travers deux étages. Après avoir enfin réussi à retrouver notre route nous prîmes place dans la salle à la deuxième rangée et Lyden vint s'asseoir à ma droite. J'entendis Cam soupirer d'exaspération et pensa en moi même que si ces deux là continuaient ainsi les cours d'histoire de la magie promettait d'être joyeux.

Le professeur Binns arriva quelques minutes plus tard en traversant le tableau comme Sirius me l'avait dit tant de fois dans ses nombreuses lettres et discours concernant Poudlard. Il fit rapidement l'appel et commença directement le cours.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure je vis déjà tout mes camarades commençaient à s'assoupir. Lyden s'était à moitié allongé sur son bureau la tête reposant sur son bras en train de gribouiller sur son cahier alors que Cam était appuyé sur sa main le regard dans le vide.  
J'essayai de suivre et pris des notes mais au bout d'une demi heure mes pensées finirent malgré moi par partir loin de la salle de classe et du discours ennuyant du professeur.

Je repensai à Sirius et à son attitude de ce matin et d'hier soir. Je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal pour qu'il change ainsi d'un coup mais à bien y penser je réalisai que tout avait commencé après que je fus réparti. Mais ça n'avais aucun sens, je savais que Sirius méprisai la magie noire et tout ce qui tournai autour incluant par conséquent la maison des serpentard mais j'étais certain qu'il ne pouvait me rejeter pour une raison si stupide. Non il devait y avoir autre chose. Sirius ne serait pas du genre à m'en vouloir pour ça, je savais qu'il espérai vraiment que je le rejoigne à Gryffondor mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance. Après tout j'étais un Black et toute notre famille mis à part Sirius avait finie à serpentard. Pourquoi aurai-je fais exception à la règle ? Je n'avais pas le courage que lui avait, il ne pouvait m'en vouloir pour ça. Après tout que signifiai vraiment une maison ? Je restai toujours le même, je ne me sentais pas plus différent d'avant la répartition et mon arrivé à Poudlard.  
Je me promettais tout de même d'aller lui parler après les cours pour éclaircir cette histoire. Peut être ne me faisais-je que des films et allais-je découvrir qu'il n'était nullement fâché. Que ce n'était qu'un effet de mon imagination.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la sonnerie qui indiquai enfin la fin des cours. Tout le monde se réveilla subitement de sa léthargie et quitta la salle dans un grand brouhaha. Je rassemblai le peu de notes que j'avais prise au début du cours et suivis Cam en dehors de la salle de classe.

- On a quoi maintenant ? Demandai-je à Cameron tandis que celui ci sortait son emploi du temps de son sac.

- Une heure de libre ! S'exclama t-il. Et deux heures d'enchantement ensuite avant d'aller manger. Tu veux qu'on en profite pour chercher la volière ?

- Oui, allons-y. Plus vite cette lettre sera envoyé mieux ce sera, marmonnai-je imaginant déjà mère s'énervant devant ce manque de nouvelle.

Nous avions à peine fait quelques pas qu'une voix s'exclama derrière nous.

- Attendez-moi, j'viens avec vous.

Lyden. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était resté dans le couloir alors que tout les autres s'étaient déjà éparpillé cherchant une activité à faire en attendant la prochaine heure de cours.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Me devança Cam, catégorique. Fiche nous la paix et va te mêler de ce qui te regarde Harris.

Lyden le fusilla du regard et se tourna vers moi.

- Je sais ou est la volière si tu veux et on trouvera plus facilement à trois.

- On a pas besoin de ton aide, on se débrouillera tout seul, grinça Cam avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Calme toi, fis-je avant de me tourner vers Lyden. Tu peux venir si tu veux. C'est par ou ?

Lyden prit les devant et on le suivit tandis qu'il nous faisait parcourir de nombreux couloirs et empruntai tellement d'escaliers que j'avais cessé de les compter. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où on se trouvait dans le château et était sûr que je ne pourrai pas faire demi-tour seul si je le voulais. A un moment on passa devant un énième tableau qui me disais quelque chose et dont j'étais sûr qu'on était déjà passé. J'eus la désagréable impression qu'on tournait en rond.

- Tu sais ou tu vas au moins ? Demanda Cam semblant lire dans mes pensées. Ou alors t'es en train de nous perdre dans les méandres de ce satané château.

- Je sais ou on vas.

- C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes.

- T'avais qu'à la chercher tout seul ta maudite volière si t'es pas content.

- J'en avais l'intention mais tu...

- Ca suffit vous deux, m'exclamai-je irrité par leur chamaillerie. Tu sais ou c'est ou pas, Lyden ?

Il me fixa un moment sans répondre et s'engagea dans une autre volée de marche sans un mot. Cam le suivit en marmonnant des "Il nous as perdu, on est perdu" et d'autres insultes toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres destiné à Lyden que ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

- Relax, Stone ! J'sais parfaitement ou on est et j'saurai faire demi-tour, je trouve juste pas cette satané volière.

- Donc tu savais pas dès le début ou elle était, fis-je plus comme une constations que comme une réelle question.

- Ben...Elle devait pas être si dure à trouver que ça, je pensais la trouver facilement, se défendit-il. Puis on est dans un château pas un labyrinthe on finira bien par tomber dessus.

- Tu m'excuseras mais j'vois pas trop la différence entre les deux pour le moment, grogna Cam.

On continua bien à tourner en rond un bon quart d'heure avant de la trouver, se rendant compte qu'on était passer devant le couloir menant à la tour plusieurs fois sans y faire attention. Je montai trouver Aeris tandis que Cam et Lyden m'attendait en bas et lui confiai la lettre avant de lui donner une caresse et de la laisser s'envoler. Je m'appuyai à la fenêtre et la regardai disparaître dans le ciel sans nuage. Je vis en bas dans le parc certains élèves se promener par petits groupes et réalisai que la cloche avait du sonner la récréation. Je rejoignis les garçons et on retrouva sans trop de problème le chemin du retour et la salle de classe suivante.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les semaines passèrent sans que j'ai le temps de les voir filer. J'avais retrouvé deux jours après la rentrée le livre de Lupin sur l'histoire de Poudlard qu'il m'avait prêté dans le train et que j'avais oublié de lui rendre et je n'avais pas encore trouvé un moment pour aller le lui redonner. J'avais aussi pour être honnête l'appréhension de me retrouver face à lui. J'avais à peine croisé Sirius et ses amis depuis la rentrée et pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller lui parler espérant secrètement qu'il le ferait de lui même. Et maintenant que la répartition était faite, que j'étais à Serpentard et que je savais l'animosité qu'avaient les amis de Sirius envers ma maison, j'avais une boule au ventre à l'idée de devoir affronter Lupin.

Avant bien que sachant que les Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde et malgré tout les discours de Sirius sur l'animosité entre les deux maisons, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point. Les élèves des deux maisons se haïssaient littéralement. Il n'était pas rare de voir deux groupes des maisons se battre entre eux, utilisant des sortilèges dans le couloir bien que ce soit interdit. Durant les cours en communs avec les Gryffondors, les piques et moqueries fusaient à travers la classe malgré les professeurs essayant de calmer les choses et collant des retenues à tout va. Seul certains cours comme celui de Métamorphose ou la seule présence de McGanagall imposer le silence restait tranquille. Mais malheureusement ceux-ci étaient rares.  
Avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, les tensions étaient plus faible malgré les regards de mépris souvent échangé. Mais à mon plus grand désarroi je remarquai vite que les Serpentard étaient toujours les premiers à lancer les hostilités quand une bataille éclatait. Et que bien que les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle nous laissent relativement tranquille, certains Serpentard passaient leur temps à les provoquer. Les premiers jours avaient été relativement calme au sein de ma classe mais maintenant que tout le monde s'était acclimaté, il n'était pas rare que je vois certain de mes camarades s'en prendre à d'autres premières années des autres maisons. Moi et Cameron faisions tout notre possible pour rester en dehors de ça et à l'écart quand nous voyons que ça dégénérer. J'voulais à tout prix ne pas me mêler à ces guerres infantiles et inutiles que se livrer les maisons, me prouver à moi même et à mon frère que je n'étais pas pour autant devenu mauvais parce que j'avais suivi tout le reste de la famille à Serpentard, que tout les Serpentard n'étaient pas des sorciers mauvais et prédestiné à rejoindre les rangs d'un quelconques mages noirs.  
Malheureusement la plupart de ces derniers s'évertuer à vouloir prouver au monde le contraire. Et je les haïssais pour ça. Pour entretenir cette guerre commencé y a plusieurs année de ça par les fondateurs. Et les autres aussi. Pour nous mettre tous dans le même sac. Pour nous cataloguer immédiatement, de nous mettre cette étiquette de "futurs mages noirs" sans chercher à savoir qui nous étions réellement.

Il y a deux jours, Il y avait eu cet "incident". Cam et moi sortions de la bibliothèque un soir et nous dirigions vers les cachot quand nous avons entendu des bruits de voix. Nous nous sommes approché. Deux filles de Gryffondor de notre année avait coincé Britanny contre un mur et la menacé de leur baguettes. Britanny Rodriguez était dans notre classe, je ne lui avais encore jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Elle même n'avait adressé la parole a presque personne de la classe, assez solitaire et réservé, elle était en plus rejeté par la plupart des Serpentard à cause de son sang. Sa mère était de sang mêlé et son père bien que sorcier avait été à Poufsouffle, je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvé à Serpentard. Non pas que je pense ça à cause du fait qu'elle était de sang mêlé mais elle n'avait aucune des qualités des Serpentard. La pauvre subissait donc sans rien dire toute les brimades de ceux de la classe à l'exception des fois ou Anaël Kane intervenait en sa faveur. Comme Britanny était à Serpentard, peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas issue d'une grande de famille de sorcier, au sang pur et destiné à rejoindre les forces du mal. Elle était à Serpentard et c'était une raison assez valable pour les autres de la haïr point.

Elle était donc accolé au mur et désarmé, les deux filles – dont j'avais oublié le nom – n'était pas encore assez expérimenté en magie pour lui faire le moindre mal avec des sortilèges mais Britanny n'en était pas moins terrifié.

- Laissez moi tranquille, supplia t-elle semblant vouloir s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière elle pour y disparaître.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Demanda la plus grande des deux en rigolant. Tu va appeler tes petits copains mages noirs à la rescousse ?

- Non...je...je...

- Bouuuuh, j'ai peur, s'exclama la deuxième en faisant semblant de trembler tandis que sa copine s'esclaffait.

Elle leva sa baguette mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de prononcer une formule, j'avais déjà levé la mienne en prononçant "Expelliarmus". Sa baguette lui sauta des mains et je l'attrapai au vol pendant que les trois filles se tournèrent vers moi surprise.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? S'exclama la première.

- Rends moi ma baguette Black, grinça l'autre.

Britanny en profita pour se détacher du mur et se rapprochai de nous tremblante. Tandis que Cam l'attrapai par le bras et se plaçai devant elle dans un geste protecteur, je balançais la baguette en direction de l'autre fille qui l'échappa et se précipita pour la ramasser comme si j'allais lui reprendre.

- Foutez lui la paix et foutez le camp de là, grognai-je menaçant.

Elles semblèrent vouloir protester un instant mais malgré tout le courage qu'était censé avoir les Gryffondor, elles n'en n'eurent visiblement pas assez pour affronter trois personnes dont deux garçons. Elles firent donc demi-tour en lançant à Britanny un "Tes petits copains ne seront pas toujours pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise" avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Après cet incident, je gardai un œil sur Britanny quand je le pouvais pour veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas. Elle, elle restait le plus souvent à proximité de nous, me souriant et rougissant quand je croisais son regard et il me sembla plusieurs fois surprendre ses regards en coin dirigé vers moi. Cam disait qu'elle avait un faible pour moi et j'lui rétorquais qu'il disait n'importe quoi, qu'elle m'aimait bien juste parce que je l'avais aidé mais il n'en démordait pas ajoutant que lui même avait été présent et n'avait pas le droit à ce genre "d'attention".

Lyden et Cameron commencèrent à mieux s'entendre a fil des semaines ou du moins à ne plus se hurler dessus à la moindre parole prononcé par l'un ou par l'autre bien qu'il m'arrivait de les planter tout les deux dans un couloir et de les laisser seul quand leurs chamailleries me taper sur le système. Il revenait ensuite vers moi quelques heures plus tard comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'entendant presque comme des frères...c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

C'était à un de ses moments là ou après qu'une dispute ait éclaté à propos d'une réponse à un devoir de potions, je leur avais faussé compagnie et me dirigeait vers la volière sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais y faire. Une fois en haut, j'aperçus quelqu'un appuyé contre la fenêtre et allais faire demi-tour discrètement avant de reconnaître le dos de cette personne. Sirius.

Il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir entendu et je m'approchai de lui.

- Sirius ? Fis-je

Je le vis sursauter et il se retourna à demi vers moi.

- Oh ... fit-il avec une expression sur le visage que je n'arrivai pas à identifier. Salut.

- Ca fait longtemps, lui dis-je en m'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre à coté de lui tandis qu'il me lance un regard interrogatif. Qu'on s'est pas vu, qu'on a pas parlé tout les deux.

- Ah ! Ouais.

On resta là un moment sans parler ni bouger à observer le ciel et les silhouettes en bas se baladant en petit groupe. Je retrouvais le plaisir simple d'être auprès de lui et me souvenais de ces moments semblables que nous avions passé aux fenêtres de nos chambres observant les moldus évoluer dans la ruelle du Square Grimmaurd. Sauf que quelque chose avait changé...Bien que j'essayais de me persuader du contraire, de me dire que tout était comme avant, je sentais une certaine froideur venant de mon frère.

- Je croyais que t'étais fâché contre moi, avouai-je finalement.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui me sembla durer une éternité avant qu'il ne réponde.

- Ben nan.

Ca aurait dû me soulager. J'aurai dû être content de l'entendre me dire qu'il ne m'en voulait pas toutefois tout dans son ton froid et distant m'indiquait le contraire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rigole, me dise que j'suis bête en se moquant de moi et me disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il me fasse la tête. Mais cette réplique plus froide que la glace me fit préféré qu'ils me disent le contraire. Au moins aurai-je su ce qu'il me reprochait, j'aurai eu une chance de m'expliquer, qu'on en parle...  
Il se redressa en soupirant et s'apprêta à partir.

- Sirius, attends suppliai-je en le retenant par le bras.

- Désolé Regulus, j'dois y aller. Fit-il en se libérant le bras d'un geste sec et s'engouffrant dans les escaliers avant que j'ai pu le retenir.

Je restai immobile là pendant quelques minutes fixant l'endroit ou il avait disparu plus désespéré qu'avant. Je m'appuyai finalement contre le mur près de la fenêtre et me laissa glisser puis la tête entre les genoux, mes bras les entourant, je laissai les larmes que j'avais retenu depuis la rentrée couler.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'oubliai pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. :) Promis j'essaie de mettre moins de temps pour vous poster la suite.^^_


	9. Shirley

**Hello tout le monde ! :)**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 9. J'suis impardonnable, je vous ai encore fait attendre et j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant et je sais plus si j'vous ai répondu individuellement mais un grand MERCI à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews qui me vont toujours très plaisir et me motive à écrire la suite :D**

**Voilà, j'vous laisse lire la suite. Enjoy :)**

**Chapitre 9 : Shirley**

- Hey ! Vous venez à la soirée de Samedi ? Demanda Lyden en posant avec un bruit sourd son sac sur la table de la bibliothèque où Cam et moi étions en train de faire un devoir de Potions à rendre pour le lendemain.

- Quel fête ? Lui chuchotai-je après avoir croisai le regard noir de Mme Pince attiré par le bruit qu'avait fait Lyden à son arrivé et qui avait l'air d'être prête à nous sauter dessus au moindre autre signe suspect.

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillaient comme si j'avais perdu la tête avant de me répondre.

- Youhou, la fête Halloween tu te rappelles ? Réveilles toi et sors de tes livres, Reg !

- Ah oui, cette fête...fis-je d'un ton grognon.

Les semaines avaient défilé sans que je les vois passer et les vacances étaient déjà à la fin de la semaine. Et Halloween avec. Comme aucune fête n'était donné pour le fêter mis à part un festin le soir à la Grande Salle, certains Serpentard de septième année en avait organisé une en cachette dans une salle déserté des cachots. Tout les Serpentard toute année confondue y étaient invité et tout le monde en parlait depuis des semaines. Je me demandais même comment la nouvelle avait pu ne pas venir jusqu'aux oreilles des professeurs mais peut être fermaient-ils exprès les yeux à cette petite entorse. Pour être franc, cette fête ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde et je n'avais aucune réel envie d'y aller.

- Oui cette fête là. Répondit Lyden en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Tu veux pas y aller ? Demanda Cam l'air contrarié.

- Bof ça me tente pas trop.

- Pourquoi ? Cria presque Lyden s'attirant un regard noir de la bibliothécaire qui fondit aussitôt sur nous.

- Dehors ! Hurla t-elle en arrivant à notre table. Aucun bruit ici, vous le... Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ce livre, vous ?

Elle arracha des mains le livre que Cam tenait et l'examina attentivement tout en foudroyant ce dernier du regard. Je remarquai une grosse tâche d'encre sèche à la page ou était ouvert le livre. N'importe qui se rendrait immédiatement compte que les tâches étaient déjà là depuis un moment mais je soupçonnai cette vieille taupe rabougrie de l'ignorer volontairement pour se trouver un coupable aussi innocent soit-il.

- Mais...mais...C'est pas moi, c'était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai pris. Essaya sans succès de se défendre Cam tandis que Mme Pince continuait de hurler.

Je rassemblai mes affaires, pris sous mon bras les quelques livres épars sur la table et alla les ranger dans leur rayon respectif. En repassant devant notre table, je vis que Lyden se diriger vers la sortie et Cam me lançait un regard de désespoir. Je haussai les épaules et lui lança un sourire navré tandis qu'il me répondit d'un froncement de sourcils furieux.

Une fois dans le couloir et ne voyant aucun signe de Lyden, je me dirigeai vers les cachots décidant de finir mon devoir dans la salle commune. Certains endroits du château m'étaient encore inconnu mais je le connaissais assez bien maintenant pour réussir à m'y retrouver sans me perdre ni demander mon chemin. J'avais même découvert avec Lyden et Cam quelques raccourcis. On pouvait trouver à divers endroits des tentures qu'il suffisait de soulever pour dévoiler un escalier qui nous mener plus vite aux différents étages du château sans avoir besoin d'emprunter le Grand Escalier. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas les seuls. Sirius m'avait assez parlé de Poudlard et des nombreux secret dont le château recelait et j'étais loin de les avoir tous découvert. Il m'avait promis un jour pendant les vacances d'été de me montrer tout les passages qu'il avait découvert au cours de sa première année à Poudlard. Ce projet n'était visiblement plus d'actualité...  
Au deuxième étage, j'empruntai un passage qui menait directement au rez de chaussée, j'allais sortir de derrière la tenture quand des rires étouffés m'interrompirent suivies de chuchotements.

- ...vus ça ? Parvins-je à entendre. La voix me parût familière mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre un nom dessus.

- Oui, il a rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait ce pauvre Servilus. Pouffa un autre que je reconnus lui, aussitôt.

Sirius ! Et Potter de toute évidence devait être le premier. Rien qu'à la pensée de ce dernier je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les poings. Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'en écouter davantage mais leurs pas s'éloignèrent et leur voix moururent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient ne me laissant plus entendre que quelques mots épars puis le silence revint.

Je restai immobile un moment là, la main tenant un pan du tissu me demandant ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Sûrement encore une de leur blague à l'intention de Rogue visiblement. Ce n'était pas rare de voir ce dernier débouler dans la salle commune fou de rage, des morceaux de ses vêtements brûlé ou recouvert de substances étranges et nauséabondes dont je ne voulais pas savoir la provenance, victime d'une farce de la bande de mon frère. J'aurai pu ressentir ne serait ce qu'une once de pitié ou de solidarité envers lui, après tout il faisait partie de ma maison mais pour dire vrai je n'en avais absolument rien à faire. Peut être était-ce dû au fait que Sirius m'avait tellement parlé de ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir, de sa haine envers lui que j'avais l'impression de le haïr par son intermédiaire ou dû au fait que Rogue lui même me lançait continuellement des regards furibonds et haineux comme si le fait d'être le frère d'un des auteurs de ses blagues puérils m'en rendaient responsable aussi. Il ne m'avait néanmoins jamais adressé un mot que ce soit amicalement ou hostilement et je me gardai bien d'être celui qui ferait le premier pas vers des querelles incessantes. Rogue étant toujours entouré de garçons pas très fréquentable – entendait par là de garçons baignant dans la magie noire – je préférai rester loin de lui et ne pas entrer dans sa liste d'ennemi potentiel à éradiquer. J'étais conscient de ne pas faire le poids face à ses petits copains même en ayant Lyden et Cam à mes côtés. Je m'étonnai d'ailleurs qu'ils ne faisaient rien contre la bande à Sirius. S'en fichaient-ils ou y avait-il des bagarres entre les deux sans que j'en ai entendu parler ? Quoiqu'il en soit je n'allais pas aller tester leur loyauté envers Rogue, ce dernier ne m'ayant en plus rien fait qui le justifie à part des regards chargés de mépris que je pouvais supporter.

Arrivé dans la salle commune de Serpentard, je laissai tomber lourdement mon sac sur une des tables et allai à mon tour me laisser tomber dans un des canapés avec un soupir lasse. Je n'avais plus aucune motivation pour finir mon foutu devoir. Je levai la tête en sentant un regard sur moi et aperçus Shirley Reston, de la même année que moi, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux qui me fixait par dessus ce dernier.

- Quoi ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton plus agressive que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête.  
_Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_Ai-je voulu répliquer mais elle avait replonger la tête dans son livre et je gardai ma réflexion acerbe pour moi.

Je ne sais même pas ce qui me poussai à être comme ça envers elle, on n'avait jamais vraiment eu de vrai conversations à part quelques mots échangés mais elle me paraissait être une fille plutôt gentille et aimable. Mais ma « rencontre » avec Sirius m'avait apparemment plus perturbé que je ne l'avais pensé jusque là. J'observai Shirley à la dérobée un moment. Elle avait replié ses jambes sur le fauteuil contre l'un des accoudoirs et lisait, son livre sur les genoux, ses long cheveux roux d'habitude coiffait d'un serre-tête pendait devant son livre et elle ne cessait d'essayer de les coincer derrière son oreille sans succès, chaque fois elle n'avait que quelques minutes de répit avant qu'ils ne retombent me dissimulant son visage. Je voyais ses sourcils se froncer ou sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire au fur et à mesure que ses grand yeux noisettes parcouraient les lignes. Elle leva soudain les yeux vers moi, nos yeux se croisèrent quelques instants sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose dire un mot puis je rompis le contact et me détournai finalement les joues chauffant mal à l'aise de m'être fait prendre en flagrant délit.

- Quoi ? Me demanda t-elle sans l'agressivité toutefois que j'y avais mis quelques minutes plus tôt et je remarquai un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres quand j'me retournai vers elle. C'est vous qui me fixez Monsieur Black cette fois. J'ai bouton sur le nez ?

- Non, ton nez est très bien. Répondis-je bêtement en rougissant tandis qu'elle gloussait.

- Alors quoi ?

- Rien, mentis-je en espérant qu'elle en resterait là mais c'était mal la connaître.

- Oh que si, vous étiez éperdue d'admiration devant moi l'air béat Monsieur Black, à moins que nous ne regardiez juste dans le vide l'esprit ailleurs ? Dans quel cas, j'me sentirai extrêmement vexé.

Cette conversation en plus de me mettre mal à l'aise commençait à m'énervait de plus en plus ainsi qu'elle et que son ton et sourire malicieux et son vouvoiement.

- Je pensais à autre chose, dis-je en me levant pour clore la discussion.

Je récupérai mon sac et me dirigeai vers mon dortoir quand elle me lança :

- Menteur ! Menteur, Black !

Et je l'entendis éclater rire tandis que je grimpai quatre à quatre les marches.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Touche pas à mes affaires, m'écriai-je tandis que Lyden sortait de mon placard une chemise noire qu'il me balança à la figure.

- T'as qu'a mettre celle là, elle m'a l'air très bien, me répondit-il tandis que j'envoyai la dite chemise prendre son envol dans un coin obscure du dortoir.

- J'irai pas je t'ai dis, point barre.

Encore et toujours cette foutu soirée. On était samedi soir, dans quelques minutes le grand festin allait avoir lieu dans la Grande Salle et s'ensuivrait la fête donné par les Serpentard. Lyden et Cam m'assommer depuis des heures pour me convaincre d'y venir et s'était même trouvé le culot de retourner mon armoire pour me trouver quelque chose de décent à me mettre. J'avais observer leur manège de mon lit entouré de plumes et de parchemin tout en finissant un devoir sans bouger le petit doigt pour les empêcher d'éparpiller mes vêtements partout. Je n'aurai qu'à donner un coup de baguette quand ils seront partie pour tout remettre en place à l'aide d'un sort très pratique que Flitwick nous avait enseigné avant le début des vacances. Ou alors les elfes de maisons s'en chargeraient.

- Allez, viens faire la fête mon petit Reg', ça t'enlèvera cet air bougon qui ne sied guère à ton teint, fit Andrew Cross assis mon lit en me pinçant la joue.

- Aie, tu me fais mal crétin. Et je peux pas, j'ai ce devoir à fin...

- Qui sera encore là demain. T'auras tout ton dimanche pour le faire. Et nous pour t'aider, répliqua Cam.

- Vous pour copier sur moi surtout, marmonnai-je en attrapant au vol la nouvelle chemise et le pantalon que m'envoya Lynden.

- Entre autre oui, répliqua Cam avec un grand sourire tandis que je refermai la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi en tirant puérilement la langue à mes compagnons de dortoirs.

Je pris une douche en vitesse et m'habillai en quatrième vitesse avant de descendre dans la salle commune rejoindre Cam et Lyden qui m'y attendaient.

- Ben tu vois, tu t'es décidé. S'exclama Lyden triomphant.

- Mouais, j'vais juste au festin de la Grande Salle.

Ce qui ne gâcha en rien leur bonne humeur, convaincu que je finirait par les y suivre.

La Grande Salle avait été décoré en circonstance. J'avais toujours trouvé cette salle magnifique avec son faux ciel magique, ses bougies flottant au dessus nos têtes mais là elle était devenue éblouissante...et quelque peu angoissante. Des citrouilles étaient disposé à divers endroits de la pièce et sur les tables avec visages grimaçant et terrifiant à la mode moldu. Des toiles d'araignées tissées au quatre coins de la pièce, des fils en pendaient du plafond et en descendaient de grosses araignées noires. Tout les fantômes du château semblaient être réunies là et flottaient sans but précis ou bavardait avec certains élèves. J'aperçus Nick-quasi-sans-tête à la table des Gryffondor discutant avec un groupe d'élèves, faisant basculer sa tête de coté qui ne tenait plus que par un maigre bout de chair pour leur montrer le résultat de sa décapitation raté. La salle n'était éclairé que faiblement pour donner un air plus lugubre au tout.

- Wahouu...fit Lynden avec un sifflement. Pas mal.

On alla prendre place à la table des Serpentard et nous installons près de Jeffrey et Andrew, nos deux autres compagnons de dortoirs.

- Les citrouilles elles...elles font des grimaces...et effrayantes en plus. Balbutia Cam en tendant le doigt vers la bouche de celle se trouvant devant lui avant de l'en retirer vivement avec un petit cri.

- Un problème, Cam ? Elle t'a mordu ? S'esclaffa Jeffrey.

- Haha... Elle pourrait ? S'alarma t-il d'un coup les yeux écarquillés ce qui fit éclater de rire tout ceux se trouvant à proximité et ayant écouté la conversation.

Sa question n'était pas si bête que ça pourtant...Avec la magie, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

- C'est moldu Cam, lui expliquai-je après m'être calmé. Les moldus font ça le soir d'Halloween et ils les mettent en général devant leur maison. Et elles mordent pas. En général.

Tout le monde me regardant bizarrement je cru bon de justifier.

-C'est...enfin c'est ma cousine Andromeda qui me l'a dit un jour. Elle...enfin elle s'intéresse à leurs coutumes...bref...

- Ouais ben on est pas des moldu nous, fit Lyden avec mépris et en fusillant la citrouille du regard comme si elle l'avait offensé de sa seule présence.

Le directeur se leva et réclama le silence avant de faire un bref discours et de nous souhaiter bon appétit glissant quelques blagues au passage lié à Halloween, et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Je jetai un regard à la table des Gryffondor pour localiser mon frère. Il était en train de s'esclaffer avec Potter et j'eus l'envie soudaine de me précipiter à leur table et de gifler ce dernier. Le souvenir me revint d'un autre Halloween quelques années auparavant, après qu'Andromeda nous eut parler des coutumes moldu lors des fêtes d'Halloween. Nous avions subtilisé une citrouille dans les cuisines et nous étions amusé à essayer d'y creuser un visage. Le résultat tant sur la citrouille elle même que sur l'état de notre chambre avait été catastrophique. Mère avait été averti par Kreattur qui nous avait dénoncé et la punition avait été sévère et ses cris auraient pu alerter toute la rue si la maison n'était pas insonorisé. J'avais à l'époque cru que c'était le vol dans la cuisine et l'état déplorable dans laquelle se trouvait la chambre qui nous avait valu ce traitement mais je savais maintenant que ce qui l'avait vraiment mise en colère était le fait que nous voulions reproduire une coutume moldu.

- Oh par Merlin ! C'est une vrai, c'est une vrai ! S'exclama Cam me sortant de mes pensées et en se reculant tellement sur le banc que je crus qu'il allait basculer en arrière.

- De quoi ? Demandai-je tandis qu'il pointait le doigt devant lui.

Une araignée grosse comme poing descendait d'un fil juste au dessus de son assiette.

- Elle est énorme, elle a dû être ensorcelé. Fit Lyden fasciné.

- Pitié, éloignez là de moi, fit Cam en essayant prudemment de faire passer une de ses jambes de l'autre coté du banc tout en évitant de tomber et de s'approcher plus de la table. Ce qui se révéla un exercice difficile.

Tout le monde autour s'esclaffait quand Mélanie Ryan, une fille de quatrième année que je connaissais de vue seulement car elle était poursuiveuse dans notre équipe de Quidditch se décida à intervenir. Elle retira sa chaussure et en frappa la bestiole qui se mit à se balancer au bout de son fil, Cam hurla et finit par basculer en arrière préférant la chute au contact de l'araignée. Le fil de la toile finit par se rompre et l'araignée tomba lourdement sur la table avant de détaler entre les plats, assiettes et verres. Elle fila vers un groupe de filles qui cessèrent aussitôt de rire et se mirent à hurler et à se lever d'un bond tandis que l'araignée se laissait tomber de la table et filai dans un coin de la pièce sûrement plus effrayé que nous par le vacarme qu'elle avait produit.

- Ah les garçons...de vrai pleurnicheuses, marmonna Mélanie en secouant la tête et retournant à sa place.

Je m'aperçus alors que toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux fixé sur nous. Dumbledore un grand sourire aux lèvres, leva son verre avant de crier.

- JOYEUX HALLOWEEN A TOUS ! Et que vos cris d'horreur et de frayeur continuent de résonner contre ses murs !

Certains s'esclaffèrent avec lui, d'autres le regardèrent éberlué et certains Serpentard avec mépris. Puis tout le monde finit par retourner à leur conversations et je me tournai vers Cameron toujours affalé par terre.

- Il est complètement fou, balbutia ce dernier en me regardant.

Je haussai les épaules avec un sourire en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Je savais pas que t'avais peur des araignées, fit Lyden.

- J'en ai pas peur, se défendit Cam, tant qu'elle reste loin de moi. Rassurez moi personne ne m'a vu tomber ?

- Non...fis-je. Seulement toute la Grande Salle.

- Génial !

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

J'avais réussi en douce à fausser compagnie à Lyden et Cameron pendant que tout le monde se ruait vers la sortie de la Grande Salle et à rejoindre la salle commune tandis que la plupart des autres Serpentard se rendaient à la fête secrète.

La salle commune était déserte quand j'y pénétrai et je me demandais si tout les Serpentards mis à part moi s'y rendaient quand je repérai Britanny à une table, des parchemins et livres éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Elle avait la tête posé sur la table entre ses bras croisés. Je fus surpris qu'elle soit déjà là. A moins qu'elle ne soit tout simplement pas monté manger, me dis-je. Je m'approchai d'elle et la secouai par l'épaule la croyant endormie. Elle releva la tête surprise et eut un sourire en me reconnaissant.

- T'es pas venu au festin ? Lui demandai-je.

O- h...salut...euuuh...non, répondit-elle en rougissant et en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

- T'aurai dû, c'était sympa. Tu va pas non plus à la fête donné par Parkinson ? Demandai-je plus pour faire la conversation car elle n'avais apparemment pas la moindre intention d'y aller et je doutai que ce genre de soirée l'intéresse réellement.

- Non. T'y vas pas non plus ?

- Si, il y va. Fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai surpris et découvris Shirley dans une magnifique robe noire lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, les épaules recouvertes d'un gilet vert foncé. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et les avait attaché en un chignon complexe dont seulement une mèche s'était échappé et se tortillai le long de sa joue.

- Je...je...fis-je sans trouver mes mots.

- Sera mon cavalier, finit-elle ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire.

- Je savais pas qu'on devait amener des cavaliers, répondis-je seulement.

- Oh c'est pas obligatoire et c'est surtout à partir de la quatrième année qu'ils le font. Mais moi j'en veux un,donc...Monsieur Black voulez-vous m'accompagner à la soirée de ce soir ?

Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée et encore moins au bras de n'importe quelle fille et surtout de Shirley Reston qui avait le don de m'irriter depuis qu'elle m'avait surpris en train de l'observer en douce. Ma bouche et mes cordes vocales prirent néanmoins le contrôle sur mon cerveau pendant quelques instants et je m'entendis répondre « d 'accord » avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce qui me donna la seconde d'après la furieuse envie d'aller me fracasser le crâne contre un mur.

Elle passa son bras sous le mien et m'entraîna vers la sortie tandis que je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à Britanny qui rassemblait ses affaires et lançait à ma nouvelle « cavalière » un regard que je ne sus comment interpréter.

La fête était donné dans une vieille salle désaffecté des cachots et je fus surpris qu'elle pût contenir autant de monde. Plus lugubre encore que la Grande Salle alors qu'elle ne comportait aucune décoration. Seulement quelques bougies flottait par-ci par-là, juste assez pour qu'on n'y voit sans se marcher dessus. De la musique était diffusé à fond passant les chansons de groupes sorciers à la mode tandis que beaucoup se déhanchait sur la piste de danse aménagé, des tables étaient alignés contre les murs chargés de nourriture et visiblement aussi d'alcool, des canapés, fauteuils et poufs étaient disposé un peu partout et on pouvait voir dans certain coin des couples s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. J'essayai de repérer Lyden et Cam dans la foule sans succès quand Shirley m'entraîna vers la piste.

- Euh...tu fais quoi là ?

- On danse, répondit-elle en m'attrapant par la main.

- Non, non, fis-je en essayant de l'arrêter.

- Oh allez, t'es pas drôle ! T'es venu là pourquoi sinon ?

_Parce que tu m'as forcé,_failli-je répliquer.

- Plus tard, j'ai soif. Mentis-je en me dirigeant vers l'une des tables ou j'avais repéré Andrew.

Shirley me suivit sans discuter toujours accroché à ma main.

- Hey ! T'es venu finalement, me fis Andrew tandis que j'attrapai un verre et en tendais un à Shirley.

- Oui, finalement...

J'avalai une longue rasade de mon verre et la recrachai aussitôt en toussant tandis que Shirley et Andrew éclatai de rire.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Whisky Pur Feu, mon pote. Ca déménage hein ? Me répondit Andrew.

- En effet, c'est drôlement fort, fis-je en grimaçant et en essayent une nouvelle gorgée plus prudemment cette fois.

- C'est pour ça que c'est bon, répliqua Shirley l'oeil malicieux ce qui me fit me dire qu'elle en était sûrement pas à sa première fois.

- Comment ils ont fait pour se procurer ça ? Et tout le reste ?

- Mystère, fit Andrew en haussant les épaules. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir leur petit secret en tout cas.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit Shirley en se resservant. Chez moi, mes parents en avaient toujours en stock dans ce qu'ils pensaient être une bonne cachette. On allait en piquer en douce avec mes frères quand les vieux étaient trop ivres pour s'apercevoir qu'on l'était aussi.

- Ils se sont jamais aperçus de rien, demandais-je tandis qu'Andrew s'esclaffait encore.

- Non, ils se souvenaient de rien le lendemain.

- J'en avais jamais bu suffisamment pour être ivre, avoua Andrew, juste un verre lors des fêtes que m'autorisaient mes parents.

- Ils sont trop loin pour t'empêcher d'en boire plus cette fois, profites ! Fit Shirley en nous resservant et en se servant son troisième verre.

Je me fis la réflexion que je devrai refuser et que je faisais une terrible erreur en la laissant faire mais je la laissai néanmoins me resservir verre sur verre et au bout du cinquième elle arriva à m'attirer vers la piste de danse. Je commençais à ne plus avoir les idées clairs et à avoir la tête qui tourne et malgré que je ne savais pratiquement pas danser, ça ne m'empêcha pas de de me déhancher sur la piste en riant avec Shirley.  
On était affalé dans un canapé avec un nouveau verre quand un garçon de quelques années de plus est entré en trombe paniqué et essoufflé.

- Miss Teigne ! Cria t-il. Et Rusard sûrement pas loin, ils s'approchent !

Ce fut immédiatement la panique, tout le monde quitta la piste de danse, lâcha verres et nourritures qu'ils tenaient et se précipita vers la sortie tandis que je restai vautré dans mon canapé sans réagir.

- Allez, lève toi Black et bouges de là ! Me pressa Shirley en me tirant par la manche pour me forcer à me lever.

- Non ! Pourquoi ? Fis-je bêtement en lui résistant tandis qu'elle continuait à tirer.

- T'as entendu ? Rusard arrive, bouges tes fesses de là avant qu'il nous surprenne.

- Je m'en fiche de Rusard ! J'veux rester ! Vous m'avez forcé à venir alors que j'en n'avais pas envie et maintenant tu veux que je partes alors que je m'amuses bien, me plaignis-je.

- Tu vas partir d'ici stupide idiot que tu es ou je t'abandonnes là. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver en retenu par ta faute.

Elle me tira d'un coup sec et j'entendis un bruit de déchirement en même temps qu'une voix au loin qui s'approchait. Je me décidai enfin à me lever et titubant la suivit dans les couloirs des cachots. Entendant les pas et la voix de Rusard rapprochait, on se mit à courir sans savoir vraiment ou nous allions dans le seul but de mettre le plus de distance entre nous et le concierge.

Haletant, je finis par m'arrêter et m'écrouler contre un mur. Shirley s'arrêta aussi essayant de reprendre son souffle et tendant l'oreille pour écouter si Rusard nous suivait.

- Je crois que c'est bon, me dit-elle. On va pouvoir regagner la salle commune. Ca va pas ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle et lui brandit mon bras quasiment sous le nez.

- T'as déchiré ma chemise, bougonnai-je en constatant les dégâts de ma manche déchirer.

- J'y peux rien si t'as trop bu pour te rendre compte du danger qui nous guettait, fit-elle avec tant de sérieux qu'on aurait presque cru que le danger en question était mortel.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment en silence et elle finit par éclater de rire puis par repartir en sens inverse vers la salle commune, son rire résonnant contre les murs.


End file.
